This Love
by greysgirl15
Summary: This is a story about Meredith and Derek. He is her physics teacher and also her neighbor. Romance blossoms. But can it last? will they be able to be together. AU. MERDER
1. Chapter 1

Meredith dragged herself out of bed and staggered down the stairs to where her mother the famous surgeon Ellis Grey was cooking breakfast. The kitchen smelt of freshly cooked pancakes and golden syrup. She had her back turned away from Meredith and was humming quietly to herself.

"Mum, are you ok" Meredith said a little shocked of her mother's behaviour; she was usually so serious and focused.

"I'm fine darling, why would anything be wrong?" she chimed back

Meredith was freaking out. "Umm, I'm going to skip breakfast, I want to get to the library before school starts"

"Ok sweetie, have a great day" her mother said

Meredith walked to the front door and headed out to the library, this was going to be a weird day she thought.

She arrived at school with about 1 minute to spare before the bell, racing down the hall way trying to beat the bell; she turned the corner by the cafeteria at speed and come crashing down with another body smacking heads while going down.

Meredith slowly got up and starting rubbing her head with pain, she finally looked at the stranger who was doing the same thing.

"Sorry" She said "I was trying to get to class before the bell"

"It's ok, Me to……"He paused and just looked at her, She was so beautiful, she had the most stunning green eyes and cute little features.

"I'm trying to not be late also, it's not what you want to do on your first day" He said

"Meredith" she said and held out her hand

"Derek Sheppard" he said and smiled a dreamy smile that made Meredith's knees go weak. "I'm the new physics teacher"

"Oh, Well I might be in one of your classes" She smiled back

Shit he thought he was thinking inappropriate things about a teenager.

"Well" he said " I better get going to my class, I'm already late and have a bruise on my head"

"I'm really sorry, I will look where I'm going next time" Meredith said

"It's ok Meredith, I will see you around"

"By Mr Sheppard" Meredith smiled and walked past him

Shit she thought, I can't be attracted to a teacher…..

Meredith made it to class, everyone was already seated with there books out.

She slowly made her way over to her best friend who had saved her a seat.

"Missed anything yet?" she asked

"Only Alex being an idiot, nothing to important" she said

"Good, do you want to know why I'm late" she smiled

"Care factor ZERO Mer, I'm trying to listen" She stated bluntly

"Fine Christina, I wont tell you about the hot new teacher I practically knocked out then"

Cristina turned her head slowly and a smile crept onto her face, "ok fine, tell me"

It was rounding the end of the day and Meredith was getting tired, All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and listen to her ipod. She found her car and jumped in and headed home.

Pulling into the drive was she looked over to see none other than her hot new teacher walking up the drive way to the house two doors down.

Dammit she thought…that's just great!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok Derek is 24 and Meredith is 17 so it's not that bad….hope you guys like it. Thanks for the positive feedback…**__****_

The week passed pretty quickly for Meredith, She had had one class with the very popular Mr Sheppard. But she sat at the back and focused on her work. She couldn't think anything other than he was her teacher.

Friday morning came around and she was getting ready for the day when her phone vibrated from her bed. Picking it up she saw 'Christina' on the screen. Flipping it open

Christina: Hey not coming 2day, Sick! Take notes, well chat after school'

Great! She thought I have to sit by myself in Mr Sheppard's class.

She was leaving the house when she looked over and saw him leaving at the same time. He looked up and saw her and smiled.

'Do you need a ride?' he yelled

'Umm…No that's ok I usually have a car but it's getting a new gear box so my mum gave me money for a cab'

He smiled again and started walking over to me

'I don't mind driving you Meredith' he said

Meredith started to blush, she didn't even know why. He was just offering her a ride to school.

'Ok thanks' she said

They headed over to his car and she got in the passengers seat, Derek leaned over her and opened the glove box and pulled out his car stereo and clipped it in. Suddenly the clash came on rippling through the car speakers

Meredith giggled to herself; Derek's head sprung up and glanced at Meredith

'What is so funny?' he said smiling

'Nothing….'she giggled 'just interesting taste in music'

He couldn't stop looking at her laugh, she had the cutest grin and facial expressions

'Fine you choose a CD then if it's that bad' he said tossing her his CD case

She turned page after page before settling with the U2 album.

'So…….' He said while driving 'Your very intelligent, probably the smartest in my class, but don't tell the others'

She laughed 'well you can thank my mother for that, it helps having Ellis grey as your mother'

'Ellis grey is your mother?!!'

'Yep, thee one and only'

'Wow, I studied her work while in college, I wanted to be a doctor but then decided teaching was more me' he said obviously blown away by this information.

'Yeah she has a lot of admires does my mother' Meredith simply said

Derek realising she probably didn't want to talk about her mother.

The rest of the car ride was quiet; every now and then they would steal looks at each other. They were just about at school when Meredith looked at Derek, he smiled back at her.

Damn that dreamy look she thought

'Maybe you should stop here' she said 'I don't want people getting the wrong idea, if you know what I mean…'

He laughed 'yeah you're probably right'

He stopped about 200 metres away from the front gate

'Well thanks for the ride'

'Anytime Meredith' he grinned

She shut the door and he drove off down the road.

The bell rung for after school and all the kids started running for the front gate, all except Meredith. She made her way to the library. She didn't really feel like staying at home by herself. She loved the library. So many interesting things to read about; she found a couple of fiction books and curled herself up on the couch at the back of the library. She turned her Ipod on and settled into her book.

Derek was just about to leave for the day when he decided to stop by the library to get a few research books for that night. He had a few papers to mark and needed books for reference. He was only 24, fresh out of teachers college.

He walked up to the physics section and started looking. He reached a section and pulled a book out, that's when he saw her, sitting on the couch curled up reading. She looked beautiful. He hesitated weather he should disturb her or not. Maybe she needed a ride home. Ok he decided he would go and say hi.

He crept up to her but didn't want to scare her, she was obviously listening to music, he could hear the sound of James blunt coming through the head phones.

He tapped her on the shoulder

She looked up and smiled, pulling one head phone off her ear 'hey' she said

'Hey to you to' he replied 'good book?'

'It's ok, a bit too soppy for me' she smirked

'Everyone loves a good romance' he said without thinking, straight away he coughed and looked away. She also looked away.

'Um…I was going to ask you if you needed a lift home, we are neighbours?'

Meredith was still reeling from what he just said.

'No thanks, I'm going to stay here for a little longer, my mum's working all night and I don't really like being home by myself'

'ok well if you need a cup of sugar don't hesitate to come over and ask' he said flashing a big grin.

Meredith laughed 'thanks Mr Sheppard, I'll keep that in mind, however I cant cook, I'll probably just order a pizza'

Derek laughed and just kept looking at her, he finally broke there gaze.

'Well if you want company tonight just come over' he said instantly regretting it. He should no be inviting a student over to his house where they would be alone.

'Thanks' she said

'Ok, well see you later meredith'

'Bye Mr Sheppard' she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you like the next chapter**__****_

Meredith finally left the library around 7.30pm. She called a cab and waited for it out the front of the school. When it finally pulled up she jumped in and headed home to an empty house.

Should I go over she thought, He did ask and it's not like anything would happen, he's her teacher. He wouldn't and she wouldn't. What is she thinking. Of coarse she would.

Suddenly while deep in thought her phone starts ringing loudly from her school bag,

Taking it out and flipping it open 'hello' she said

'Mer where are you? I've been waiting outside your place for 10minutes trying to call you'

'Sorry David, I was at the library and had my phone on silent' Meredith stated

'That's ok baby, I was just worried about you that's all, how far away are you?'

'About 5 minutes, you don't have to wait, I'll see you tomorrow'

'I have not seen you all week Meredith, I want to spend time with my girlfriend'

'Ok, ill see you soon then' she said and flipped her phone shut. She didn't feel like seeing David tonight. They had been together for 2 years now and she really didn't love him like she used to. He was 3 years older than her and worked at the diner where her and her best friends Christina always ate on the weekend.

There really was no spark there but she was comfortable and that's why she stayed with him.

The taxi pulled up to her house, she paid the driver and stepped out. David walked up to her 'hey baby, how was your day'

'Good' she said ' lets go inside, it's cold out here'

Just as she said that she heard foot steps behind her

'Hey Meredith, was checking you were ok' She spun around to see Derek standing there smiling.

'Oh yeah I'm fine, David this is Mr Sheppard, my neighbour and one of my teachers'

David put out his hand 'hi, Mr Sheppard I'm David, Meredith boyfriend'

'Call me Derek' he said and shook his hand.

David turned to Meredith 'Wow, living next to your teacher; that must suck'

Meredith just looked at Derek and he gazed back at her. David didn't notice the look they were giving each other.

Derek felt a pang of jealously over this guy, He didn't seem like her type, not that he knew her that well but he hated the thought of her with someone else. What was going with him he thought? He shouldn't feel like this.

'Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow Meredith, have a good night' Derek said

'Yeah you to Mr Sheppard' she flashed her cute smile that made him go weak at the knee's. He got butterflies in his stomach. He had never had that feeling before. He had been with his ex for 4 years and never had had that rush of feelings just by looking at her like he did with Meredith.

He walked away and down no his house. Meredith turned to David

'Look, I'm really tired and I think I'm just going to go to bed'

'Do you want me to join you' He said flashing a grin

'I'm not in the mood tonight David, I've got the weekend to study for this intense test I have on Monday morning and I really need to sleep' she said hoping her wouldn't push it and just go. She couldn't get Derek out of her head and was not in the mood to play girlfriend.

'Ok baby fair enough, Can you squeeze some time in for me at all this weekend, dinner maybe?

'I'll try, I'll see how I go, I will text you ok'

'Ok" he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Little did Meredith know Derek was watching from his kitchen window.

Meredith pulled away and headed for her door, 'bye David' she said entering her house 'I LOVE YOU' she heard him yell, she pretended not to hear and entered the house and shut the door.

Meredith lay in bed and watched re-runs of friends. She was just about to order a pizza when her phone started ringing.

'Hello' she said flipping it open.

'Meredith, I'm just ringing to let you know I wont be home all weekend, I'm pulling a double shift and will just nap when I can here at the hospital. You have your credit card so whatever you need ok hun'

'Sure mum' she said 'see you next week'

'Love you darling' she said and hung up

'Ok' Meredith said closing her phone, She didn't know why she was so upset, her mum always was at the hospital, never made time for her, you would thing she would be used to it.

Meredith ordered a pizza and relaxed for the night falling asleep early hours of the morning.

She woke up the next morning with a horrible head ache and ache's all over her body.

Great she thought, just what I need. Sick on the weekend and a test on Monday.

She got up and headed for the shower, she figured it would make her feel better.

After her shower it was time to start studying, she laid on the floor tissues on one side of her and all her school work on the other side. She was just getting into it when there was a knock at the door.

Man I hope that's not David she said out loud to herself, She felt terrible and was not in the mood to entertain him.

She opened the door only to find Derek standing there.

'Hey' he said

'Hi Mr Sheppard'

'You can call me Derek when were not at school, ok'

'Ok Derek' she smiled back

'So what are your plans for the weekend?' he asked

'Studying mostly, I have an English test on Monday and English is not my best subject' she giggled

'Well why don't you come over tonight and I'll cook you dinner and we can go over it. I was awesome at English when I was at school' he grinned

Meredith hesitated, this was not a good idea, dinner with her teacher.

'well I don't have anything else planned and I really do need help…….' She paused

'Ok Derek, dinner and studying sounds great'

'Good, Come over around 7'

And with that he smiled turned around and headed back to his house.

Oh my god what have I got myself into she thought. 'It's ok calm down Meredith' she said out aloud. She wanted to call Christina and tell her, she knew she could calm her down but she couldn't. Nothing was going on with her and Derek but she didn't know how Christina would react if she told her she was having dinner with him.

'Ok Meredith you can do this' she said breathing out and a slow steady pace.

Derek on the other hand was excited about his dinner. Nothing was going to happen with Meredith, He was just helping her with English and feeding her at the same time. It was completely innocent…..wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith was Getting ready to go over to Derek's, She dressed in blue slim jeans and threw on her cute black turtle neck sweater. She was almost ready to go when her phone vibrated from her bed.

Christina: hey there is a party on tonight at Alex's. we are going. Pick you up at 9

Meredith started to panic she hit reply

Meredith: cant tonight, studying. Call you tomorrow

She shut her phone and chucked it in her bag. 'Alright' she said taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she applied a thin layer of lip gloss and headed downstairs and over to Derek's.

She reached the front door and quietly knocked, about 10 seconds later Derek opened the door. 'Hey'

'Hey' she smiled

'Right on time, come in'

She stepped into his house and looked around, He was very tidy everything was in it's right place. Compared to her room. She was not the cleanest person.

'Come this way, into the kitchen' he said taking her out of her daze.

'This is a really nice house' she said as she walked through the door way through to the kitchen.

'Thanks Mer, so I have cooked chicken, your not a vegetarian are you?' hoping like hell she said no.

'No, I love meat' she said giggling a little

'Great, well it still has about 30 minutes to go till it's ready, do you want to start on you English'

'Yeah sure' she beamed

They headed into the living room and he took a seat on the big black leather lounge suite. She wasn't sure weather or not to sit next to him so she pulled her books out placed them on the table and sat on the floor opposite Derek.

'Mer, You can sit next to me I don't bite' he laughed

Meredith smiled 'Ok' she got up and slowly made her way round the big coffee table and sat next to Derek. She felt so comfortable next to him. Like he wasn't her teacher and the connection was intense. No Meredith stop thinking that she thought. He is just your teacher helping you out.

She pulled open her book and looked over to Derek, there eye's meet.

'So……..' he choked back trying not look in the eye's for to long.

'What do you need help with'

'Well, Were reading Romeo and Juliet and the test is basically going to be about the book and the meaning behind it and all that' she said

'Sound's interesting' he sniggered sound rather sarcastic

'Ha, I know I know, I hate English. I already know how to speak it was else s there to know' she laughed.

Derek laughed, a little at what she said but also just how cute she sounded. They laughed and looked into each others eyes.

'well why don't we take at look at what you have written so far'

He went to grab her book and at the same time she went to grab it. His hand went over hers and there skin touched. It was like electricity hitting both of them. They faced each other. There hands did not move.

Then it kicked in at what was about to happen. Meredith jumped back and got up.

'I'm sorry' she said ' I need to use the bathroom, where is it?'

Derek in equal shock 'um…down the hall second on the left'

With that Meredith bolted down the hall to the bathroom, Once in there she shut the door and splashed some water on her face. Get it together she thought. It's just Derek, Mr Sheppard. She can sit next to him and not think dirty thoughts. It would be easy.

She made her way out of the bathroom and headed back to the living room. Derek was not there. She wondered into the kitchen. Derek was standing there stirring something on the stove.

'mmmm smells good' she said sniffing the air

'Chicken breast with creamy alfredo sauce' he replied.

Meredith walked and stood next to him just about touching shoulders but not quite.

'I wish I could cook, I can only do toast and even then I burn that 70 of the time'

Derek started laughing

'What's so funny' she said smacking his shoulder

'You, you're so cute' he said and just looked at her laughing 'let me teach you to cook' he said and stopped laughing

'I really don't think lessons will help Derek, I'm pretty terrible'

'Well I beg to differ mer, I'm a great cook and would love to teach you'

'Alright' she said 'your on'

'good, now lets eat' he said and started dishing up.

They sat at the table in the dining room opposite each other.

'My god Derek, this is so good!' she exclaimed

'Thanks' Derek blushed

'So Meredith, what 17 year old girl is at home on a Saturday night?'

'To much to do and only 2 days to do it in, I was invited to a party tonight but I'm not really the get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men type' she replied

Derek laughed 'fair enough, but why are you not hanging out with your boyfriend, Darren was it?'

'David, And I would if I still had feelings for him, that relationship is close to being over but I guess I never really thought about ending it up until now'

'And why now?' he asked wanting more information out of her

'Just realised it's going nowhere I guess' she said wondering what he was getting at.

He just smiled and kept looking at her

'What' she asked 'do I have food on my face?'

'No, not at all, sorry couldn't help but look at you, your beautiful'

Meredith knew she was blushing and instantly put her head down

'Sorry' he said 'I shouldn't have said that'

She looked up at him 'How about we skip the homework and watch a movie?'

He smiled and nodded 'Sounds good'

They Finished up dinner and Headed to the living room. Meredith flopped on the couch and stretched out. 'That was beautiful Derek, Thank you so much'

'No problems, I love to cook, so what do you feel like watching?'

'Some ridiculous chick flick that you will hate' she smiled back at him

'Well how about titanic?' he asked praying she would say no.

'Sounds excellent' She beamed back

Derek didn't even know why he owned titanic, It was His ex's and she didn't take it when they broke up. It was just another movie in his collection he figured.

He put the movie in and sat next to Meredith on the couch. 'Do you want a drink?' he asked her 'you trying to get me drunk Derek?' she chuckled back.

'I didn't mean alcohol Mer, juice or something like that…'

'No, I'm ok but thanks'

The movie started and they sat there and watched for a good 30 minutes before either of them looked at each other. Meredith was getting into it, Derek just sat there watching her. She finally took her eyes off the screen and looked over at him. She saw he was looking at her.

Her moved closer to her and leaned into her.

'I don't know why I feel like this and I know I shouldn't but I cant help but have feelings for you and want to kiss you'

Meredith blushed 'I like you to Derek'

He moved in and touched her face with his hand never taking his eyes off her

He moved his face closer to hers and slowly went in to kiss her. She had shivers down her spine. He tendering placed his lips on hers and kissed her softly. She kissed back. He pulled back and looked her in the eye's 'Mer, You are so beautiful' the sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife. 'Your not so bad yourself' she giggled back. Just then the sound of Justin timberlake "sexy back" screamed through the room.

'Damn it, sorry that's my phone' Meredith said and got up to answer it.

All Derek could hear was Meredith saying yes and no and I don't know.

She came back into the room and looked at Derek. 'Sorry about that, It was my mum checking up on me, I better get going'

With that she picked up her bag that was full of school books and headed for the door.

'Mer, Why don't you come over for breakfast tomorrow?'

'Yeah ok' she said

He walked up to her and and put his hands on her shoulders. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, Just mum issues, I had fun tonight' and with that she leaned in and kissed him. Harder than the last one. 'Night Derek' opened the door and walked home.

_**Hope you guys like this chapter**__****__** I will update in the morning**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the feedback guys. Does anyone have any suggestions where I should go with this. I wanted to do a raunchy scene but not sure how people would react. Let me know and I will do one**__****_

Meredith Woke up the next morning with a big grin on her face. Derek had kissed her. They had kissed. She couldn't believe it. Now she had to break up with David. It was un fair to him, She had no feelings for him anymore and She had KISSED Derek. Wow she thought, He was an amazing kisser.

She jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower, singing to herself she missed her phone calling. She washed her hair with her lavender shampoo and conditioner. Jumping out her phone started up again. 'hello' she beamed into the phone.

'Hey baby, I missed you last night, what did you get up to?'

'Hey David, um I just had a quiet night at home studying'

'Well, can I see you today?' he whined

'Yeah there is something I want to talk to you about anyway'

'Is everything ok?'

'Yeah' She said 'Just meet me at the diner in an hour ok'

'Ok Mer, see you soon'

And with that she hung up. She got dressed in her denim mini skirt and I love NZ t-shirt she got while on holiday over there the year before. And headed down stairs to go and see Derek.

She walked over and knocked on the door…waiting she heard banging and Derek running to the door. He opened the door and was standing there with a towel wrapped around him hair all wet. Meredith giggled 'sorry is this a bad time?'

'No, I was just in the shower' he said

'I figured' she smiled back. She couldn't help but look him up and down. He had an amazing body and he looked so sexy with his hair wet and dripping.

'Come in and take a seat, I'll just go and get dressed' he said opening the door to her.

Meredith walked in and headed for the living room, Derek headed off down the hall way to get dressed. He came out a couple of minutes later dressed in jeans and a polo

'Sorry about that' He said

'That's ok, I just came over to say I can't stay for breakfast, I'm meeting David soon at the Diner'

'Oh….ok' he said jealousy dripping out of his voice.

'To break up with him Derek' she smiled at him.

Derek's smile grew 'Oh…ok'

'Well I better be going, I'll see you later' she said hoping he would give her another fantastic kiss like the previous night.

Derek walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands 'Dinner tonight, you can help me cook it'

'Ok sounds good, 7?' she said

'Make it 6' He replied and softly kissed her on her forehead. Meredith got Goosebumps. 'See you at 6 then' she smiled and headed for the door.

Opening the door she spun around and flashed Derek a great big smile 'Bye' she stated and shut the door behind her. Derek was in a Daze, She was so different from anyone he had ever known, She was his student but it didn't feel like it when they were hanging out together. She had beautiful eyes that he just couldn't stop looking at. Her tiny frame that he just wanted to protect. He was falling and falling hard. This was not good he thought to himself.

Meredith started walking, It was a great day for walking she thought to herself, She turned her ipod on and changed James blunt to something more upbeat. The killers she decided. Ok she thought, what am I going to say to David. This is not going to be easy. She couldn't tell him about Derek, She couldn't tell anyone. She just wanted to scream it to everyone DEREK KISSED ME but she couldn't. He was her teacher, it was not allowed. What was going to happen with the two of them? All these things going on in her head she nearly missed the diner.

She walked in and saw David sitting there reading a menu. She walked up to him; everything she had planned to say to him had gone out the window.

'Hey' She said and sliding into booth next to him.

'Hey sexy, you look nice today' he said kissing her

Damn it this is going to be harder than she thought.

He stopped kissing her and entwined his fingers in hers 'So you hungry?'

'David there is something we need to talk about' She said looking down at the table; She couldn't look him in the eyes when she said this. He was a good guy. Always treated her right she just didn't have those kind of feelings for him anymore.

'What is it Mer bear?'

'I'm sorry David I can't be with you anymore'

'What, why?' he said sounded deflated

'I just don't think there is anything there anymore, No spark. I don't love you like I used to'

'Mer, We can get that back, I love you, I'll do anything' he sounded desperate

'I'm sorry David I cant, I just need to be by myself, I'm going to college next year so we would never get to see each other anyway. I have exams coming up and I really just need to focus right now. We can still be friends though'

He looked like he was about to cry 'No Mer we can't be friends'

'I'm so sorry, I just think this is for the best' she simply said and got up from the booth and headed for the door. She turned around and looked at him 'Bye David' and left.

She felt terrible on her way home. He deserved to be happy though and she was not that person. She decided to do a little shopping for her dinner tonight with Derek. She was planning on wowing him.

She passed a couple of shops and tried on a few dresses. She finally found the one she was after. A beautiful black strapless cocktail dress that and came just below her knees. It had lace stitching around the bottom and curved just right to fit her tiny frame. Perfect she thought. Thanks mum she said to herself as she left the shop slipping her credit card into her pocket.

She finally could see her street ahead as she walked home from the shops. As She made her way to her house she passed Derek's house. He was leaving his front door just as she was passing. 'Hey' She yelled from the footpath. He looked up and saw her and smiled 'hey' He replied heading to her.

'So I got a dress for tonight' she said flashing her bag in the air

Derek smiled 'Great, cant wait to see it'

'you on your way out?' She asked

'Yeah just going to get some stuff for dinner' He answered

'Ok well I'll let you go then' She smiled at him

'Ok ill see you soon Mer'

And with that Derek got into his car and started it up. Meredith could hear the clash playing threw the car, she laughed out loud and started walking off. Derek winked to her and pulled out of the drive way and drove off. She couldn't contain herself from the biggest grin.

Just as she un locked the door to her house her phone started ringing.

'Hello' she answered

'Mer it's Christina'

'Oh hey what's up?'

'Not much, you missed a mean party last night, free tequila, hot guys, who studies on a Saturday night.'

'Yeah sorry, I have a test on Monday and really want to be prepared for it, I promise to be at the next one ok'

'All good, I met this guy, we hooked up, I can't remember his name though'

Meredith laughed 'that's great Chris, I broke up with David this morning'

'WHAT' she yelled into the phone 'Why'

'It was just time' I replied 'so anyway i better get back to studying, ill see you at school tomorrow'

'Yeah sweet' she said and hung up.

Meredith made herself a egg and mayo sandwich and sat down in front of the TV with her homework out in front of her. She ended up studying for longer than she realised and when she finally looked at the time it was 5pm

'CRAP' she cursed out loud. Quickly cleaning up her homework she shoved it all into her bag and ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower.

30 minutes later she was dressed and straightening her hair. She was going to leave it down tonight and make an effort and put a little make up on. She hardly ever wore it. But tonight she wanted to impress Derek.

At 5 minutes to 6 she headed down stairs. She took one last look in the mirror. Perfect she thought and headed out the door. She was nervous as hell. What was going to happen tonight. Maybe a kiss maybe more….? She was not a virgin; her and David had had sex many times. She never really enjoyed it a whole lot though.

She walked up to his door and tapped lightly. Derek came to the door and opened it. He was speechless; she looked amazing. He ran his hand through his hair. 'Wow mer…………..just wow'

Meredith smiled 'I was hoping you would say that'

Derek grinned 'come in'

Meredith followed him down to the kitchen 'So' he said while walking in front of her 'where going to cook some home made pizza's, I remember you telling me you liked pizza'

'Yes I do, that sounds yum, but are you sure you want me helping. I don't want to be responsible for poisoning you or anything'

Derek laughed and turned around 'Mer, you will be fine.'

He entered the kitchen and headed to the fridge, Meredith just stood back and watched him take things out.

'Come here' He said 'you can chop the pepper and I'll start on the bacon and salami'

Meredith made her way over and Derek handed her a knife and the green pepper. She placed it on the chopping board and started cutting. She was doing fine and cutting it as she thought it should be. She was getting to the end when the knife slipped and she sliced her little finger. 'AHHHH' she yelled 'Derek I cut myself, I'm bleeding'

Derek immediately dropped his knife and went over to her. 'Are you ok Mer' Seeing the blood he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand and pulled her over to a chair. 'Keep putting pressure on it and ill go and get a plaster' he said and ran down the hall to the bathroom. He came back and Meredith was crying. 'Mer, what's wrong?'

'I've made a complete idiot of myself, Who does not know how to cut a freakin pepper!' she sobbed

'Mer, it's ok. You cut yourself, I don't think you're an idiot. I think your beautiful and smart. Who cares if you cant cook'

Meredith started to calm down.

'Your ok' he said gazing into her tear strained eyes

'I'm ok' she whispered back

Derek wiped away her tears with his and thumb and then cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly, Meredith kissed him back. The kiss got harder and more passionate. Meredith put her arms over his shoulders and around his head.

Derek pulled away and gazed into her eye's

Meredith smiled at him 'Do you want to take this to your bedroom?'

………………………………………………

_**What will happen?. Do you guys think they should go to the bedroom? Review please**__****_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, yes from NZ. Thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

Derek pulled away and gazed into her eye's

Meredith smiled at him 'Do you want to take this to your bedroom?'

Derek hesitated, God he wanted to take her up to his bedroom and make love to her; but he had only known her one week and she was his student. He needed to clear his head. He was falling for her and didn't want to ruin things by sleeping with her after one week.

'Maybe we should slow down Mer' He whispered

Meredith pulled back 'Um ok' she said getting up 'I need to use the bathroom, excuse me' and she walked down the hall and into the bathroom and shut the door.

I have made a complete fool out of myself she thought. I can't face him. I need to get out of here. She started to panic. How could she get the wrong idea. He wasn't interested.

She walked out of the bathroom and straight to her bag and picked it up not even looking at Derek.

Derek saw what she was doing and walked up to her 'Meredith, Where are you going?'

'Uh sorry Derek I didn't realise you weren't interested, I think I better go'

Derek looked shocked 'What made you think that?'

'You don't want to be "with" me, all you had to do was say it not embarrass me'

Derek walked up to her slightly amused by all this. 'Meredith, stop and look at me'

She turned and looked at him tears swelling in the back of her eyes. He could see her fighting them back.

'Mer, I do want to be with you, more than anything. You are beautiful and intelligent and I would give nothing more than to take you to bed and kiss you all night and……other stuff' he smirked

Meredith smile grew on her face 'So why not tonight then'

'You are my student and I'm older than you and we have only known each other for a week, I just don't want to rush into anything and ruin something that could be great'

Meredith looked Derek in the eyes and giggled 'Way to leave a girl hot and flustered'

Derek grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She squeezed back.

'Can we go and finish cooking dinner now? I'm starving' He asked

Meredith pulled back from him and smiled 'Sure, but I think Ill just sit and watch, I'm injured'

'Ha…self inflicted injury, who knew you were that bad in the kitchen' Derek teased

Meredith smacked him on the arm 'Hey, that's not fair, maybe the person who was teaching me is just not up for the job' she teased back.

'Yeah yeah' he said taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen

They got into the kitchen and Derek pulled out a stool for Meredith to sit on and watch him cook. He gave a quick kiss on the lips and headed back behind the counter.

'So………….How did David take the break up?' He asked in the middle of chopping mushrooms.

'He was ok, He tried to fight it but I didn't really give him a choice' she answered

Meredith looked at Derek with questioning eyes

'What is it Mer?'

'What's going to happen tomorrow when we are back at school, I'm going to be your student. I have a class with you 3 times a week…'

'Well obviously we cant be together when we are at school, I have to act professionally. We will just have to wait until after school to fool around' He grinned walking up to her and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Meredith pulled away and laughed. 'ok' She said and kissed him again.

After they had finished eating and curled up on the couch together and watched a movie; Stopping watching every so often to kiss and cuddle.

The movie finished around 9.00pm and Meredith was getting tired.

Getting up from the couch she turned to Derek.

'I better get going, it's getting late and I have school in the morning, as you know' she giggled

Derek pulled her waist in to him and wrapped his around her lower back. He started kissing her neck and rubbing her back. 'Do you have to go?' He whined

She couldn't answer; she was too wrapped up in his kissing. It was driving her crazy.

'I…………..we said………….you said…………..'She struggled to get the words out.

'Derek………….you said we should wait' she finally broke his embrace.

'I know I know and we should, sorry, you just drive me crazy'

Meredith laughed 'Control yourself Derek'

She picked up her handbag and walked up to him 'I'll see you in the morning at school Mr Sheppard' she teased. She pulled him into a long kiss.

Derek pulled away and looked at Her. 'I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you tomorrow'

Meredith smiled back 'Just think of after school and it will get you through'

'Yeah I will' he smiled

'Ok bye' with that she turned around and walked out the front door.

Derek was kicking himself, god she turned him on and he had to be the decent guy.

Cold shower he thought and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Meredith woke up the next morning feeling great. She had a slight skip in her step and she showered dressed and made her way down stairs.

She heard her mother rustling around in the kitchen as she walked in the was sitting up at the bar table reading the paper.

'Morning Meredith, How was your weekend?'

'Great mum, got a lot of study done and a bit of fun as well' she smiled

'Well good, So I was thinking you should invite David over tonight and we could all have dinner together, I've already invited Richard over'

'Um…great mum but me and David broke up'

She stopped reading and looked over at Meredith 'I always knew he would get sick of you eventually' and with that she got up and started walking out the door. She turned and faced Meredith just before leaving 'Well make yourself scarce tonight and go out or something ok. You have your credit card, I don't want to be disturbed'

Meredith was shocked, Being kicked out by her own mother.

'Sure mum' and with that her mother had disappeared up stairs.

What a crap start to the day she thought to herself.

She walked out the door and headed to her car which had been dropped of the day before by the mechanic. She looked out for Derek but his car was gone so she assumed he had left early. Jumping in her car she turned the stereo up to full blasting out linkin park.

She pulled in to the school car park about 15 minutes later. She drove around the whole thing twice before finding a park a good 100 metres away from the school. Great she thought as she stepped out and got her books all organised.

Heading into school she spotted Christina a head of her

'Chris' she yelled

Christina turned around and saw her 'Hey Mer' she said stopping to wait her to catch up.

Meredith hurried her pace and got to Christina; and they started walking.

'So there is little pre-prom party this Friday night at Mark Sloan's place, you have to come with me' Christina stated.

'A pre-prom party? Don't you mean a chance to get drunk party?' Meredith laughed.

'Mer, it does not matter what it's about, it's a party and if I remember correctly you said you would come to the next one'

'Ok, Ok I'll come with you but no trying to hook me up ok, because I'm not interested' She said

'Mer, Your single, a free women, why would you not want to, I know Mark had his eye on you for a while but you were with David, now your single I bet he will try his luck' Christina said

Meredith didn't know what to say or how to get out of this. She couldn't tell Christina about Derek but she couldn't let Christina hook her up with someone else.

'Please don't try and hook me up Chris' she pleaded

Christina stopped and turned to Meredith 'Your hooking up already aren't you?' she accused. 'What, No!' Meredith yelled

'Mer, I know you and your not the type to turn down a hook up especially Mark Freakin Sloan. I have known you my whole llife. So spill'

Meredith just walked faster trying to get a head of Christina 'There is nothing to tell you. I'm not seeing anyone. Count me in for the party'

'That's the Meredith I know and love' Christina said with a victory grin plastered on her face.

Lunch time came around and Derek headed into the cafeteria to get a sandwich, He was lining up when he overheard 2 guys standing in front of him talking about a party on Friday night. He Listened to there every word

'So Should be a good night' one of them said

'Are you kidding, Meredith is finally single, ive been trying to nail her for like forever, and she is coming, so don't bother me if I'm working her' the other one said.

Derek was furious and jealous as hell. He just wanted to knock this guy out but he couldn't. it was not his place. He kept listening

'Dude what if she is not interested?'

'Oh she will be, I have a plan to woo her into my bedroom and nail her, she will be my greatest conquest' Mark replied.

The other guy started laughing 'Nice man' and they did a high five

Derek had heard enough and had lost his appetite. He stormed off back to his class room. He needed to calm down. He was however going to talk to Meredith after school.

_**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this. Have a pretty juicy next chapter coming up…..after the weekend. You guys are awesome with reviews. Thanks heaps**___

_**Coming up, Mer/der issues Mark trying to sleep with mer and a little mer/der action **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, This chapter is M rated and contains some porny scenes so don't read it if your going to be offended or disgusted. Sorry to you all who don't see it appropriate…….enjoy**_

Meredith left school and headed home, she was going to shower then go over and see Derek. She had only seen him in class in the afternoon and he seemed to be in a bad mood. He smiled at her a few times but didn't once call on her for an answer of talk to her unless he had to. She wanted to cheer him up and see if anything was wrong.

She pulled into her drive way and jumped out. She was in a pretty good mood. She headed inside and showered and changed into her slim black jeans and a fitted polo.

She headed down to the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat before she went over to Derek's. She opened the fridge and it was empty. Her mother had told her a couple of days ago to do some shopping but she never got round to it. Pulling out a cold piece of pizza she took a couple of bites and headed out the door.

She walked up to Derek's door and knocked lightly. He came to the door a few seconds later and opened it. He looked at Meredith, He was still worked up from what he had over heard but when he looked into her beautiful green eye's all his anger went out the door.

'Hey Mer' he said

'Hey' she flashed a big smile

He opened the door up to her and she walked in. Shutting the door he spun around to see Meredith standing there with her hands on her hips grinning a little.

'What?' he asked

'Derek, what's wrong? You didn't talk to me al day, you barely talked to me in class, have I done something wrong?' her smile now gone.

He instantly felt guilty. He should not of been angry at her.

'Sorry' he said putting on a sad face 'I over heard Some guy talking about you today and how he was going to sleep with you at some party on the weekend, I got upset'

A smile grew on Meredith's face 'You were jealous?' she teased

'No I wasn't' he denied 'I just don't like the way he talked about you like you were a piece of meat'

'Derek, you have nothing to worry about ok' she said walking up to him and kissing him passionalty

She pulled away and put her arms around his neck 'Yes there is a party and I promised Christina I would go but I am not going to be sleeping with anyone, ok?'

'Ok' he simply said and smiled kissing her again. There tongues intertwined and there kissing started getting heavier. Meredith pulled off her polo and threw it on the ground. She could feel Derek's Erection pushing into her through her jeans.

Suddenly he stopped and stepped back

'Mer, We cant, God I want to but we cant. Not yet, I want it to be special. And not rushed.'

Meredith started pouting 'ok ok, god Derek your such a spoil sport' she giggled picking up her top and putting it back on.

'There is no rush ok baby' he smiled kissing her forehead

'Baby, that's so cute, we have pet names already' she teased

Derek blushed 'are you mocking me? 'Not at all baby' she giggled 'It's nice I like it'

Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch, they sat down and he turned the TV on. He turned to Meredith. She looked at him and smiled.

'Mer, who is this guy who wants to get into your pants?'

Meredith giggled 'Well I assume it's Mark Sloan, the one having the party. Christina told me he was interested, But don't worry Derek, I'm not interested. You're the only one I want'

They started kissing again. Derek cupped her face in his hand and kissed her softly, lightly with just the right force. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Derek couldn't help himself around her he wanted to say no to her but every time they kissed it was like electricity. A wave of butterflies swept threw his body and all he wanted was to kiss her more and make love to her.

The kissing got heavier and soon Derek's erection was back and Meredith's top flew off again. He cupped her breast with his hand and moved his tongue down to her neck. She moaned out in pleasure. Meredith clipped her bra off and threw it on the ground and lied down pulling Derek on top of her.

He removed his shirt and there skin touched. Pleasure and love swept through there bodies. Derek looked at her deep in the eye. She was so sexy and naturally beautiful. She smiled back at him with desire and want in her eye.

'Der, lets go to your bedroom' she managed to get out while he was kissing and stroking her breasts.

Derek smiled at her and got up pulling her up with him. They started kissing again, The passion and intensity was strong. There tongues danced around in each others mouths as Meredith moaned in pleasure.

They kissed each other all the way down to Derek's room. Pushing the door open with there bodies they collapsed on his bed, Derek still on top of her. He stopped kissing her and gazed into her beautiful green eye's

'Mer, we shouldn't be doing this'

'Derek I want you in me, I want you to make love to me' She said

Meredith had never felt like this in her life. David had never made her feel this happy and have so much want for someone. The way Derek kissed her, She felt on fire.

'Ok' He said in reply and slowly un-buttoned her pants and slid them off her tiny legs. Never once taking his gaze off her beautiful eye's. He then removed her black lace panties. He looked down at her incredible body. She was little and her curves were perfect. He was memorised by her beauty.

He licked his finger and moved down to her pleasure spot and softly moved his fingers around. Focusing on her Clit her moved his tongue down and started licking it. Meredith screamed out in pleasure. She had never had this kind of intense desire before.

He made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her hard. Meredith Kissed him back. She reached down and un-buttoned his dress pants and pulled them down. She took him into her hand and worked it up and down. 'Oh god Mer' he moaned in intense pleasure. She flipped him over and straddled him, Slowly she moved down his body kissing and licking his chest and stomach and she moved down.

She took him into her mouth and began sucking. Slowly and deep. He cried out 'Mer, Fuck mer you are amazing!'

Meredith stopped sucking and moved up to his mouth. She slowly sat up and entered him into her. They both let out a cry of pure ecstasy. Derek stroked her breast as she ride him lifting herself up and down on his very erect penis.

Derek flipped her over and entered her again. He moved up and down slowly at first 'Der, Harder' Meredith panted

Derek moved faster and harder into her knowing she was reaching her orgasm. 'Shit Derek, your amazing' so screamed out

He got faster, Meredith started screaming. 'Oh my god Der, I'm coming!'

Her legs clenched up and she wrapped then around Derek's body. He could feel her whole body quiver and her inside tighten up. He kept going and shortly after he released into her 'Oh god Mer! Oh god' he also screamed out.

He looked down at Meredith and she was smiling up at him. 'That was amazing Derek…..Your are amazing' and she pulled him down and kissed him. He rolled off her and pulled her into a cuddle and they lied there until night time hit.

Meredith finally got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Wow she thought. She had never had an orgasm with David and with Derek it was amazing. She felt tingly all over.

She came out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Derek was sitting up in bed watching TV. He looked over at Meredith and grinned.

'You ok?'

'Never been better' She smiled back

She jumped on the bed and kissed him. ' I better go home'

'Really?' he whined

'I have school tomorrow and I have homework to do' she said as she kept kissing him in between words

'Ok, well I don't want you to fail' he laughed

They laid down and cuddled. 'You are amazing Meredith, I have never felt this away about anyone before'

'I know, Me to' she whispered.

Derek couldn't stop touching her and kissing her. He felt so happy at that moment. Meredith finally got off the bed and got dressed

'So I'll see you tomorrow' she said doing up the button on her jeans

'Yeah, come here I need another kiss' she sulked

She walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips

'Bye Der' and walked out of his bedroom and home.

The rest of the week Meredith couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She walked around school on cloud nine. Derek would say hi when he walked past and talk to her in class but after school they couldn't keep there hands off each other. They would get to Derek's and there clothes would not stay on for long.

Friday came and Meredith was sitting on her bed after school deciding what to wear to mark's party. She didn't want to go but she had promised Christina she would make an appearance. She finally decided on a black knee length skirt and a black lace turtle neck sweater.

Heading down stairs she got a knock at the door. It was not Christina as she was not picking her up for another hour.

She opened the door to find Derek standing there with dinner and flowers

'Der, What's all this?' she asked

'I thought I'd bring dinner over, your mum's at work, correct?'

'Um….yeah but I'm going to this party soon, Remember?' she explained

'Oh….yeah I forgot sorry, I'll go'

Meredith grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

'Derek' she frowned at him 'It's just a party, I wont be drinking or anything'

'I know Mer, sorry' and he kissed her hard

She pulled away and gazed at him 'Do you want me to come stay the night after the party?' she asked grinning

'Yeah I do' he smiled

He gave her a hug and kissed her head

'Have fun ok baby'

'Drunkin idiot's' she laughed 'I'm sure it will be blast' she snickered sarcastically.

Derek kissed her one last time and then headed out the front door and off home.

Meredith poured herself a glass of juice and sat there waiting for Christina to show up. About an hour later she pulled up and beeped her horn. Meredith locked up and headed out to the party.

They pulled up and there were people everywhere. 'This is awesome' Christina exclaimed

'Yeah looks great' Meredith replied un-interested

They headed inside and Christina pulled her over to the beer table. She poured them both drinks and handed one to Meredith.

'Oh no I'm not drinking tonight' Meredith protested

'Um…..ok yes you are, it's the party of the year and your drinking'

Meredith took the cup form her hand and sipped a little beer out of it'

Suddenly Meredith go a tap on the shoulder, She spun around to none other than Mark Sloan standing here with in entourage of mates behind him

'Hey babe, having fun'

'Firstly I'm not your babe and secondly no I'm not having fun it's a rather bland party' she said smirking at him

'Well your just hanging out with the wrong people' he replied and put his arm around her shoulder. She grabbed his and took it off 'Leave me alone mark, I'm not interested' and with that she walked off. Mark' s friends all behind him started laughing.

He turned around and glared at them. 'I'm going to Fuck that bitch tonight, just watch and learn boys' and walked off to get another drink………

_**Hey guy, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Feed back always good. It was a little dirty, don't know who likes it or not…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it**__**. Again it is M rated**_

Mark was walking around the party looking for Meredith. He finally spotted her talking to some girls. 'Here we go' he said to himself and headed over to her.

'Hey ladies' he grinned and approached the girls. Meredith rolled her eye's and made a deep obvious sigh knowing mark heard her. All the girls started giggling and blushing obviously flattered Mark Sloan was talking to them.

'So Meredith, Can I get a drink?' he asked

'No thanks mark, I'm not really in the mood for drinking' she replied in her most polite tone. 'It's a party Meredith, parties are for drinking' he smiled back.

'Seriously!' she yelled

'Calm down Meredith' He said defensively

'Look mark, give it up ok, I'm seeing someone and not interested ok'

Mark look defeated and slightly embarrassed. He winked at one of the other girls and grabbed her hand and walked off with her.

'God, he's pathetic' she said angrily to the remanding 3 girls still standing there.

'I would give anything to be with him' one of them blurted out

The 2 girls nodded there heads in agreement. Meredith just stood there, sober and bored and wanting to get home to Derek. She was about to leave and find Christina when one of the girls started talking about a very interesting topic.

'Oh my god, How hot is Mr Sheppard!' she exclaimed

'Oh I know, I wonder if he has a girlfriend' one of the other pipes in.

'Mer what do you think?'

Meredith was stumped, She didn't know how to answer this 'um…..Yeah he's hot, but not really my type'

'He is not any of our type, He probably has some supermodel 6 foot girlfriend to go home to every night, Someone like that does not date ordinary people' one girl stated

Meredith felt insecure and upset after hearing this. Why was Derek interested in her. They were right. He could have some fabulous leggy supermodel, why would he want someone plain like her.

'I've got to go' she said and turned around and went looking for Christina

She found her on the dance floor with a bottle of tequila in her hand. She walked up to her and grabbed the bottle and took a huge drink. It burned the back of her throat as it trickled down and into her stomach. After 15 minutes or so she was well on her way to being drunk. Her and Christina had found a table and were dirty dancing on it together. She was upset. She needed to talk to Derek. What if he was using her. What if this was all a game. All these thoughts going through her drunken head. She stumbled and fell off the table.

'Mer' Christina yelled cracking up laughing 'Are you ok'

Meredith couldn't help but laugh. 'Chris, I need to go home, there is stuff I need to do'

'No Mer, Were just getting started'

Meredith picked herself and headed for the door

'Meredith, Where are you going?' Christina yelled after her

'Fresh air' She yelled back and walked out the front door. She walked down the footpath and sat on the ledge by the letterbox. Pulling out her phone she started dialling his number. She shouldn't call him she thought. She was drunk.

Yes I have to she finally decided and pressed the call button. It rang a couple of times then she heard his voice. 'Hello'

'Der, it's me'

'Hey Mer, is everything ok?'

'Oh just great' she was starting to slur 'All the girls here are in love with you but think your to good for any of us and should be with some fabulous leggy super model, Why aren't you with some one gorgeous'

Derek knew straight away she was drunk. She sounded slurred and not herself

'Meredith are you drunk?' he asked hoping she wouldn't get angry at him for asking.

'I have had a bit, that's not the point Derek' She said slightly yelling into the phone. Alcohol made her louder than usual

'Why do you like me Derek, Is this a game to you, I cant do this if your using me, I'm falling in love with you and….'she stumbled with her words 'and you Derek should be with someone else, someone on the same level as you, I'm 17 and ordinary, yeah ordinary. And your great. So great Derek. I just I think I love you and I don't want to get hurt so if this is just some fun for you then I need to know. I need to know.

Derek was laughing away on the other end of the phone. She had just told him she was falling for him and she was so insecure and scared about this. He didn't realise this until now. Until she was drunk. God he just wanted to say it back but he knew she wouldn't remember in the morning. He just wanted to hold her and tell her she had nothing to worry about. But truth was he was her teacher and this was not going to be easy. But he would do everything in his power to be with her. He was the happiest he had ever been. She was perfect in every way. He didn't understand why she thought so poorly of herself.

'Mer' He interrupted her rambling

'Yeah' She said sounded upset and defeated.

'Stop rambling' he smiled into the phone. She couldn't see him but she knew he was smiling. She could picture his big blue eye's looking straight into her sole, the way he did everytime they saw each other or he was making love to her. He never took his eyes off her when they made love. It was the most electric feeling in the world for Meredith.

'Do you want me to come and pick you up' He asked

'Yes' She whined back into the phone

She gave Derek the address and continued to sit there and wait. 5 minutes had passed when she heard the door close behind her. She stood up to see who it was.

Mark made his way down the foot path and smiled at her.

'And why would you be out here all by yourself?' He asked

'Go away mark, I'm waiting for my ride'

'Why are you going, There is beds here to sleep in if your tired' he winked

'No thanks' She simply said

'Look I'm sorry, I didn't know you were seeing someone, I just like you that's all' he said looking and sounding very genuine

'It's fine mark' she said to him smiling a little

'Ok well I'll see you at school on Monday' he said and turned around and headed back into the party. Just as the door clicked she heard a car pull up. She turned around to see Derek sitting there smiling. She grabbed her tequila bottle off the ground and headed to him. Little did either of them know Mark was watching from the window. Shocked!

The ride home was quiet. Meredith didn't know what to say to him. He finally broke the silence and looked at her

'Mer, I want you to know, your not ordinary and you are more beautiful than any supermodel. You are perfect. To me'

Her eyes started welling up and she grabbed his hand.

'Der, I'm scared, your older and my teacher and could have anyone. Why me?'

Derek just looked at her. God she was amazing he thought. Her eye's sparkled every time she looked at him. She had such passion. He wanted to say it. He was sceptical. Was it the right time. No he couldn't. He had to wait. He needed to make sure he told her at the right time. Not when she was drunk and emotional.

'Mer, You are perfect. I choose you ok, I pick you. So no more doubt ok.'

She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek 'ok' she simply said squeezing his hand tight. They drove home to Derek's and headed inside.

They were standing in the kitchen, Derek was looking in the fridge for something for Meredith to eat. He turned around and looked at her.

Meredith hopped out of her clothes and stood there naked for Derek to make a move on her. He walked up to her with a grin on his face

'Are you trying to seduce me miss grey?' He seductively said taking her in his arms and kissing her hard. His tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands found her her waist line. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and put her on the kitchen counter. He leaned down and licked her clit hard and fast. 'Oh god Der!' she screamed out in pleasure. Talking in all her juices he stopped licking and stood back up and drove his mouth into hers. She kissed back with the same desire as him. She stopped and looked at him and smiled. 'Your perfect to' she said. He smiled his gorgeous smile she loved so much and he leaned in and kissed her again. This time softly; Moving his kisses down to her neck and then her breasts. Meredith let out a moan 'Derek, oh god Derek'

She un-buttoned his shirt and took it off then un-clipped his pants and pushed them down around his ankles. Moving closer to the edge of the counter she started stroking his penis with her hand. 'Oh Mer' he cried out. He took her hand away and entered her. Both letting out a scream of ecstasy. He started moving fast and hard entering deeper and deeper into her ' Oh god Der, fuck you feel amazing' she said with her head back hands to the side.

Derek put his arms around her and pulled her in so there whole bodies were touching. 'Oh god Derek' She screamed 'I'm coming, I'm COMING'

Her whole body tensed up and she wrapped her legs around him. Derek followed straight after. Releasing himself into her. 'ohhhhhh' he screamed as her tensed up and came. They fell into each others arms.

'You are so amazing Meredith Grey' He smiled at her cupping her face and kissed her again.

'so are you Derek, so are you' She replied and cuddled him as tight as she could.

'Lets go to bed' He said and pulled himself out of her. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, laying her in the bed he hopped in next to her they fell asleep in each others arms.

Little did they know that Mark Sloan had seen then together and was about to spread the news to the whole school come Monday morning.

_**Hope you liked this chapter. So it starts, the big downfall. Everyone will know. What will happen???**_


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith woke up Monday morning feeling great. Her and Derek were happy and Her 18th birthday was only a month away. She didn't know what to do for it. She really should have a party and she knew Christina would push for a party but she really just wanted to spend the night with Derek.

Jumping out of bed she headed for the shower. She jumped out of the shower and got dressed in her black mini and a couple of tank tops. It was looking to be a beautiful day. She headed down to her car and looked over to Derek's house. His car was still there so she decided to go and say hi

She walked up to his door and was about to knock when she heard a noise behind her. Spinning around she saw Mark Sloan standing there with a grin on his face.

'What are you doing here?' A surprised Meredith asked

'I know' He simply said

'What are you talking about mark?' She said shaking her head and turning red. Shit she thought. SHIT he cant know, this is bad, very bad!

Mark just stood there smiling a cocky arrogant smile. He tilted his head and coughed a little.

'What are you doing outside Mr Sheppard's place Mer?' he asked

'Oh I'm just asking him a few questions before class, you know "geek" she laughed shrugging her shoulders

'Yeah right Meredith, I know you and Mr McDreamy are screwing around, I saw him pick you up on Saturday night, and I'm not stupid'

Meredith looked down at the ground and shifted awkwardly she was about to say something back when Derek walks out his front door and straight in to her knocking her. 'Oh my god Mer, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, are you ok?' he reached down and pulled her up. 'Yeah' she whispered slightly embarrassed.

'Well isn't that cute' Mark chimed in and Meredith and Derek's heads shot up looking at him.

'He knows Der' she leaned in to Derek and whispered.

Derek stood there in complete shock. Shit he thought SHIT.

Trying to act calm he looked down at Meredith then up at Mark.

'It's nothing mark, it means nothing. We haven't done anything. Were just really good friends and she lives next to me so she comes over and I help her with her school work' He said. He was nervous, this could not get out. Not yet anyway, when Meredith finished school at the end of this year they could tell everyone but this could end his career. Meredith looked at Derek. He could tell she was upset with him. Her eyes were red and she was close to crying.

'So why try and hide it?' mark asked

'Obviously people wouldn't understand and I would loose my job and Meredith would be humiliated at school.'

Mark smiled 'ok well I believe you, but I need a favour from you shep if you want to keep your job'

Derek ran his hands threw his hair 'and what would that be mark?'

'Well I need good grades to get into a good college, so I expect good results in your class, and you Meredith you humiliated me on Saturday night so I want you tell everyone we slept together and that I was fantastic' He grinned

Meredith and Derek looked at each other

'Ok' they said in unison

'Good' he laughed 'Glad we sorted that out'

And with that he turned around and hoped in his car and drove off

Meredith looked Derek in the eyes 'Means nothing?' she asked

'Mer, I had to say that, if he had found out the truth, do you know what it could do to my career, I would loose my job. No one can know. It's that simple' he answered her

Meredith wiped away her tears and started to walk away she turned back around and looked at his blue eyes 'See you later Mr Sheppard' and she walked to her car and got in and drove away. Not looking back once at Derek.

Derek Ran his hand threw his black locks. This was bad, He had to sort it out with Meredith, They had to be careful. He got in his car and Drove to school.

Meredith got to school and headed into class. She Was wasn't really in the mood to be there but she had assignments to hand in so she couldn't really blow it off.

Reaching her class she spotted Christina sitting at her desk. She walked up to her and sat down. 'Hey' she said glumly

'What's your problem' Christina asked not really interested

'Oh nothing, just didn't get a lot of sleep' she lied

She looked up and saw mark enter the room. He winked at her and whispered on his way past 'you know what to do' and headed for the back of the class. Taking a seat he sat there grinning from ear to ear just watching her.

'Uh…..Chris, I have to tell you something' she said placing glances between her and Mark

Christina turned her head to Meredith and smiled 'Ok, what is it'

'Well you know how mark has this thing for me and well I was flattered and we talked yesterday and well he came over last night and we had a few drinks and well it just happened…'

Christina's eyes lit up 'YOU SLEPT WITH MARK' she screamed a little to loud

'Not so loud' Meredith hushed her 'And yes I slept with him'

'Oh my god Meredith, I thought you hated him?' she asked

She cringed at what she had to say next 'Well not anymore, he is nice and the sex was amazing' putting as big a fake smile on as she could muster.

She hated saying that, she hated lying about having Sex with him. She felt like she was hurting Derek in some way even though she wasn't.

Christina was Laughing 'My god Meredith, you are awesome, Every girl in school is going to be so jealous of you when they find out'

'Hmmmm' is all Meredith could say

'So how big was he?' she asked nudging her

'Pretty big' is all Meredith could come up with

Christina's eyes got wide again and she turned around on her seat and grinned at Mark. He just sat there grinning back. She had done what he had asked her to do now he could start telling his mates about his fake great night with Meredith Grey.

Meredith sunk down in her chair and didn't say another thing all class.

After lunch she had a free period and decided to go to the library for an hour.

Sitting at a desk she pulled her books out and started studying for Derek's class that she had at the end of the day.

She was reading a text book when she got a tap on the shoulder, She looked up to see Derek standing over her

'Shouldn't you be in class' She asked putting her head back down to her books

Derek looked around and saw no one in sight who could hear there conversation, He took a sea next to her.

'Meredith' he said trying to get her to look at him

She glanced over at him with a bored look

'Look' he said 'I'm sorry I said that stuff to mark, Your right I was a bit harsh, I just really cant have anyone finding out about us. I was trying to lead him off thinking were sleeping together. You mean something' he grinned and cocked his head to the side giving Meredith his dreamy smile 'you mean a lot'

'Maybe this was a bad idea Der, Everyone thinks I fucked mark, your career is in jeopardy, I don't want you to ruin your future just for me' she said as her eyes welled up.

'Let me worry about that' he said and rubbed his hand on her thigh; looking to make sure no one was around still

'Maybe just have a think Derek, ok. I'm going to college next year and you will still be here. Maybe we should cut our losses before anyone gets hurt' she said and a tear fell from her eye and down her cheek.

She grabbed her books and shoved them to into her and bag and started to walk off

'Mer' he pleaded

She turned around and faced him 'What?'

He had nothing to say and just bowed his head.

She turned back around and headed to her car, She couldn't be at school anymore today.

She didn't see Derek for the next week. She was Miserable. She couldn't sleep at night. All she did was go to school, avoid Derek's class and go home and sulk.

She got home Friday afternoon and headed upstairs to her room. Blaring James blunt out of the stereo she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a bottle of tequila she had stashed for emergencies. Opening the bottle she took a huge swig and sat on the floor of her room with the bottle next to her. It burned her throat and she felt it hit her stomach. Looking down she saw her phone vibrating flashing "Derek" on the screen

She turned the music down and flipped her phone open 'Hi' is all she said

'Meredith can we talk?' he asked

'Sure, come over here, my mum is working, shock surprise' she answered back.

'ok, see you soon' he replied and hung up.

She quickly screwed the cap on the tequila and shoved it back in her wardrobe. Shutting the wardrobe and heard and knock and him enter the house. 'Mer' she heard him yell. 'She went to her door and opened it and peered down the stairs

'Come up here' she called back to him.

He made his way up the stairs and into Meredith's Bedroom. He looked around her room, He had never been in there before. There were posters of rock bands plastered on the walls and a huge mirror against one wall. He looked down at Meredith who was sitting on the bed. 'You haven't been in my classes all week….'

'No' was all she said

He sat down on the bed next to her and touched her face with his hand.

'I've missed you' he said

She looked him in the eyes. He was perfect. She felt on fire when he touched her, Electricity ran threw her body and she found herself lunging at him kissing his lips hard with hers. He kissed back and put his hands in her hair. There tongues danced in each others mouths. Meredith started leaning and back and Derek followed her lead and moved in between her legs and on top of her. She felt his hard member pushing into her. She was wet she could tell. He pulled away from her lips and started un doing her button on her shirt. Pulling it away he cupped her breasts and started kissing her neck. He knew she couldn't resist him kissing her neck. It was her weak spot that drove her crazy. His kisses moved further down on to her stomach and its there he started taking her pants off. Sliding them to the ground he pulled her pink lace panties off and found her wet opening. He moved down there with him mouth and started licking her pleasure spot 'Oh shit Der' she screamed

He licked harder and faster and soon she released and her whole body tighten around Derek. 'Fuck Der, oh my god' She yelled as her body shook in pleasure.

Derek pulled his clothes off and moved on top of her again.

'Make love to Derek' She whispered in his ear and lied back on the bed. He entered her and started moving up and down 'Oh god mer, oh god' He got out.

He moved faster and faster, They both yelled in pleasure. 'Der, I'm coming, I'm coming!' she screaming wrapping her legs around Derek as she did every time after they both came. Derek followed suit and came in Meredith 'Oh fuuuuccckkk Mer' he said releasing inside of her. He collapsed on her and they lied there for a while catching there breath. Derek finally looked up and gazed into her eyes. God she was beautiful he thought. 'Mer' he whispered

'Yeah' She smiled up at him

'I'm in love with you, I feel like I've known you forever, I love you' He smiled back at her…….


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith looked back at Derek and smiled

'You love me' she grinned

'Yeah, I love you' He smiled back and kissed her tenderly

Could she say it back to Derek, this was a big deal. It would be the first time she told someone she loved them. David said it all the time to her but she had never once said it back. She never put her heart on the line before, She didn't want to get hurt.

'Derek, I……..'

Derek put his finger up to her mouth 'You don't have to say it straight away Mer, I just wanted to tell you how I felt'

'I love you to Der' she calmly said back to him

Derek laughed 'yeah?'

'Yes, I really do' she beamed

Derek rolled off her and cupped her face in his hands 'We will find a way through this Meredith, College and school and the fact I'm your teacher, we will be together'

Meredith smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him softly 'I know we will'

Saturday Morning Meredith awoke to the sound of her phone ringing in her ear. Picking it up and flipping it open without looking at caller ID. 'Hello' she said still half asleep.

'Meredith it's mark'

'What do you want mark?' She angrily said into the speaker

'Well, since everyone thinks we slept together and the fact that it was so amazing, there is a party tonight and I need you to come……with me'

Meredith was in shock, this was not part of the deal. All she was supposed to do was tell people they slept together.

'Mark, we had a deal and I did my part, I'm not going to a party with you'

Mark grunted through the phone 'Meredith Meredith, we wouldn't want your and Lover boys secret to come out would we?'

Meredith ran her hands through her hair 'There is nothing going on with us ok, Der….I mean MrSheppard told you we were just friends'

'Yeah sure Meredith, I really want to believe you, but I just don't think everyone else will when they hear how much time you spend at his house. I'm sure the school board would have a few questions….? He laughed into the phone.

Meredith had no choice but to do this, She didn't want to risk anyone finding out.

'Fine' she snapped into the phone 'I'll meet you there'

'Good Good, I'll text you the address and time, see you there sexy'

And with that he hung up the phone.

Meredith was furious. This party was not a good idea. She had to talk to Derek.

Jumping out of bed she showered, dressed and headed over to Derek's

Knocking on the door she waited for him to come and open it. Opening the door he was talking on the phone. He ushered her in and held up his finger to signal 1 minute and walked into another room. Meredith stood inside the door way and could hear his conversation

'No Izzie, I don't want to work on our relationship, we don't have a relationship anymore, you left remember. I'm over it'

Silence

'No Izzie, Don't come and see me, its not going to work. I've moved on'

More silence

Meredith slowly moved closer to the room Derek was in; he was obviously talking to his ex-girlfriend.

'Izzie, look just stop. I don't love you anymore'

'Izzie?' he said 'God damn it' she heard him say and flip his phone shut.

Meredith moved back to the spot he left her in when he went into the room. Coming out he looked at Meredith 'Hey, sorry about that' he said kissing her tenderly

'Sounded Serious' Meredith probed for answers

'It was my ex-girlfriend, she wants to talk and try and work on our relationship' he angrily said

'oh' Meredith said and looked down at the ground 'so she is coming to see you?'

Derek pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her, he pulled away and looked at her 'I told her not to but she didn't really give me an option, she just hung up on me, But you don't have to worry ok, if she turns up I will tell her to go away' he reassured her.

Meredith frowned 'What happened between you to?'

Derek hesitated 'well……we were together for 4 years and one day I came home and she had left. She left a note saying she couldn't be with me anymore and that was that'

'Ok….so you have not seen her since?' Meredith asked

'Well, I saw her once after and we talked and got into a huge fight and I walked out , moved here and met you' he smiled kissing her again

Meredith pulled away and frowned again 'So, you only broke up just before you moved here and met me?'

'Well…yes but I Love you Meredith, I have never felt like this before. I never loved her this much and I have only known you for a couple of weeks' he said trying to reassure her. He kissed her hard and entered his tongue into her mouth. Meredith kissed him back. She put her arms around him. Pulling away she rested her head on his chest. 'Ok, sorry. I'm just worried she will come back and you will realise you love her and I was a mistake or something' she whispered

'Meredith that will never happen, I'm over her ok, I'm in love with you' he smiled at her.

'Ok' she smiled back and kissed.

She pulled away and her smile went away

Derek looked concerned 'What's wrong?' he asked

'Mark wants me to go to a party with him tonight and I said no but he basically said if I didn't he would tell everyone'

Derek ran his hand through his hair and sighed 'Well I guess you better go, it will be fine ok' he reassured her

She smiled 'Well I will only stay for a little while and I'll come over after' she winked.

Derek laughed 'Sounds great'

Derek kissed her hard and grabbed her hands 'I'll cook you some breakfast, come on' and walked her into the kitchen and started cooking.

Saturday night came around and Meredith was getting ready for this party. She decided to ring Christina and see if she was going. She flipped open her phone and dialled her number.

'Hey Mer' Christina said answering

'Hey, how are you?' Meredith asked

'All good, just figuring out what to wear to this party'

Meredith smiled to herself 'thank god your coming, do you need a lift?' she asked

'Your coming? Awesome, yeah a ride would be great'

'Cool' Meredith said 'I'll be there in 30 minutes, be ready' and she hung the phone up.

Heading out the door 20 minutes later she looked over to see Derek sitting on his front deck drinking a beer. She walked down her drive way and over to him.

'Hey' She said walking up to him

Derek got up and walked up to her 'Hey Mer' he smiled 'You look amazing'

Meredith blushed 'Thanks'

They just stood there looking at each other. Meredith was in love with this man. He was perfect to her and she just wanted to scream it to everyone but she couldn't.

'Well I better go, I have to pick Christina up' she mumbled not wanting to go at all.

'Ok, well have fun but not to much' he smiled

He winked at her and she turned around and headed back to her car.

They arrived at the party and entered the huge 3 story house it was being held at. Looking around Christina found the alcohol and dragged Meredith over to the table where it sat. 'Here' she said giving Meredith a mug with beer in it.

Meredith grabbed the cup of her and skulled it back. 'Whoa Mer, slow down, you and mark will be in room earlier than expected if you keep that up' she laughed

Meredith just smiled a fake smile and continued her beer, filling up another straight after. They were standing there talking when she felt an arm go around her waist. She jumped and spun around to none other than Mark smirking back at her.

She relaxed and let his arm stay. 'Hey babe' he said in her ear softly kissing her neck.

'Ok, my queue to leave' Christina declared filling her cup and walking off to find other friends.

Meredith turned to mark and gave him an evil glare. 'Mark, everyone thinks we have already slept together, what do you want with me now. Shouldn't you be onto your next quest?'

Mark laughed 'Meredith, Don't be like that. Cant we just have fun together tonight. I'm not a bad guy. Your apparently single and so am I, so what's the problem?' he asked.

Meredith couldn't exactly tell him she was with Derek, so really she was single to everyone else. She was pretty sure mark was not an idiot and had figured it out but she was not going to confirm it to him.

'Look Mark, i'm just not looking for a relationship ok, nothing personal' She said

Mark frowned 'Then how about friends with benefits?'

Meredith couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

'No' she laughed 'Look I'm going to mingle, maybe you should do the same'

And with that she walked off to find her friends.

A couple of hours later Meredith was sober and bored. She had stopped drinking so she could drive home without being over the limit. She had hung out with mark a few times. Just talking. He was not that bad once he was away from his friends and not trying to impress her.

She found Christina with some guy standing by the pool making out.

Walking up to her she patted her on the shoulder 'Chris, I'm going now, are you coming?'

Christina stopped and turned to Meredith and glared at her 'I'm busy Meredith, I'll be fine ok, just go' and turned back around and started kissing the stranger Meredith had never seen before.

'Ok' Meredith laughed and headed out to her car.

Hopping in her car she saw she had a text message on her phone. Flipping it up she saw it was from Mark. Reading it she smiled

'Hope you had a good night, you looked beautiful, see you Monday'

She closed her phone and headed to Derek's.

She pulled into her drive way she got out and headed over to Derek's. All the lights were on in his house and there was another car parked in his drive way.

That's weird she thought walking up to the front door. Knocking she waited for him to answer.

Suddenly the door opens and it is not Derek standing there. It's a beautiful Tall blonde smiling away at her. Meredith jumped back and stared. She was close to tears. Who is this women. 'Um…..'she struggled to get any words out 'Sorry wrong house' She mumbled and started to turn around when she heard Derek's voice.

'Izzie, why are you answering my front door' he yelled. Walking up to the door he saw Meredith 'Mer' he yelled as she started walking down his drive way.

He ran after her and spun her around. She had tears in her eyes, he could tell she was upset. 'Mer, I didn't know she was going to turn up, she only just arrived' he pleaded

Meredith wiped away her tears and just looked at him.

'Mer' he whispered.

She sniffled and looked down at the ground 'Derek, She is beautiful, she is elegant, she is everything I'm not. My friends were right. She is in your house. Maybe you should just go back to her. You're my teacher, we cant tell anyone, I have to pretend I'm not completely in love with you. She is so much more than me.'

She looked back up at him and wiped her eyes again.

She turned around and walked up to her door and inside. Leaning against her door she slid on the floor and her tears welled up again.

Derek ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. God he had ruined this, He loved Meredith. He had to fix this. He was going to fix.

_**Hey guys, I know took a little while to update. But hope you like the new chapter.**_

_**xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

Meredith Didn't see Derek at all Sunday. She stayed in her room and pottered around the house. She couldn't face him. Izzie was Beautiful and tall and perfect and she was trying to get Derek back. Why wouldn't Derek pick Izzie over her. She was 17 and his student.

Monday morning came around and Meredith lay in bed staring at her alarm clock. It started beeping and she dragged herself out of bed and headed for the shower. She stood in the shower for an hour, stepping out with no hot water left. She was not looking forward to school today. She had first period with Derek and they had not talked about Saturday night.

She walked out the front door and peaked over to Derek's place, he had already left. She sighed in relief and headed to her car.

Getting to school she found a park right out the front and headed into class. She walked in and saw Derek righting on the board, his back to her. Luckily there were other students in the class so she wouldn't have to talk to him. Sitting down next to Christina she pulled her books out for the class. Christina stared at her and laughed 'Are you ok Mer? You seem edgy' she asked.

Meredith sighed again and grabbed a pen off Christina's desk 'I had a crap weekend and I don't want to talk about it' she huffed

Christina just looked at her 'Ok, well I heard through the grapevine that mark really likes you and is planning to woo you'

Derek had wandered around the room and stopped at the back of the class and had heard this information Christina had just told Meredith. He stood there listening waiting for her response. Meredith looked back Christina and a small smile played on her lips. Mark sloan liked her. Actually liked her. He was known for his sleazy ways and sleeping around with anyone with a pulse and now he was telling everyone he liked her. 'Well, It was a one time thing, but he is cool guy' she smirked at Christina.

'You so want to fuck him again don't you' Christina laughed.

Meredith was about to answer when the bell rung and Derek headed back up to the front of the class. His blood was boiling. He knew Meredith hadn't slept with mark but everyone talking like they had and mark spreading around how much he liked his Meredith, made him angry. He couldn't focus on teaching his class, all he wanted to do was talk to Meredith.

'All right guys settle down, turn your books to page 9 and well continue from last time' He announced to the class.

He looked at Meredith and she had her head down reading. She made a quick glance up and there eyes locked. Derek cocked his head to the side and smiled his dreamy smile at her. She smiled a small smile back. Breath she thought to herself. Every time he smiled at her like that she lost all train of thought; specially breathing. There eyes danced at each other and Meredith had to look away and back to her book. She could feel his eyes still on her. It was like the sun burning into her. She rose from her chair and headed for the door.

'Meredith?' he questioned

'uhhh…….Toilet' she mumbled and quickly exited.

Derek sighed and went to his desk and sat down. Taking out his work book he tried his very best to teach his class.

Meredith returned 5 minutes later, feeling slightly more relaxed.

Sitting back down at her seat she didn't dare look at Derek, She stayed focused on her work.

The bell rang 45 minutes later. Everyone started packing up there work and heading for the door. Meredith was one of the first to the door when she heard Derek yelling for everyone to finish her homework. Then she heard 'Oh and Meredith, can you please stay behind, I need to have a word'

She closed her eyes and stopped walking, turning around she looked at Derek. He looked sad and lost. She didn't want to loose him but she didn't know what else to do.

She walked up to his desk where he was leaning. The last student had left the room and the door clicked shut.

'So' she said with her head down nervously fidgeting her hands

'So' he said back equally nervous of this conversation

'Meredith' he said getting her attention, she looked up at him.

'I am sorry about Izzie, She was not supposed to be there, I love you, we can get past this cant we?' he pleaded.

Meredith's eyes welled up 'Derek I love you to, but I don't want a secret relationship. I want to scream out to everyone that will listen that I love you. You have Izzie, well had and she is perfect and tall and your age and I'm me. Plain old Meredith and you would get bored of me. I have issues and…'

'Meredith' Derek interrupted her 'your rambling, and although I find it very cute you need to let me talk'

Meredith stopped and look and him. A single tear fell down her cheek. 'Sorry' was all she said.

'Mer, I don't want to be with Izzie ok, I want you and only you. And your not plain you are perfect. I want to scream it out too but we only have 3 more months left in the school year and then we can tell whoever we want. Can you wait that long?' he asked with pleading eyes.

Meredith was about to answer when students started coming in through the door for Derek's next class.

'Ok well thanks Mr Sheppard; I'll see you next class' Meredith said and walked out the door. Derek sighed 'Ok' and ran his hand through his hair.

Meredith was scared, he understood that, he was to. If anyone found out he could loose his job. But he loved her and he wanted to be with her no matter what. He wondered weather she felt the same.

Meredith got through the rest of the day and headed home. Her and Christina had planned to go to the movies that night so she had to quickly get her homework done.

Pulling In the driveway she looked over to Derek's place. Her car was there. the car that was there on Saturday night was sitting in Derek's driveway. She didn't know what to think. Was she staying with Derek? She hopped out of her car and started walking to her door. She was nearly in the front door when she heard her call her name. Meredith turned to be face to face with Izzie.

'Um hi' Meredith said

'Hi, I don't think we got an introduction the other night, I'm Izzie' She said and held her hand out 'Derek's girlfriend'

Meredith took her hand and shook it 'Meredith, and I thought you and Derek broke up?' she said with anger building up inside her

Izzie laughed 'Oh well we going through some stuff but we will be fine. We love each other'

'Ok' was all Meredith could say

'So are you still in school?' Izzie asked

'Yeah, last year of high school'

Izzie looked at her and frowned 'What were you doing over at Derek's so late on Saturday night anyway? She asked

Meredith's mind went blank; she really had no explanation 'ummm….'

'It just seemed you were upset about something and well Derek got upset with me and kicked me out, He is one of your teachers?' She asked knowing something was not quite right.

'ummm…..yes he is one of my teachers, Were neighbours so we chat, were friends' Meredith mumbled

Izzie again frowned at her 'Ok….so he has told you about me and him then?'

'A little, He explained why you broke up' she said saying broke up loud and obvious

'Well we didn't break up and he shouldn't be talking to his student about it' she defensively stated

A small smile grew on Meredith's face, Izzie was jealous of her and Derek. All she wanted to do was strangle this Izzie woman and tell her to back off and go back to wherever she came from, Derek was hers.

'Whatever, I know what you did to him, and he wont take you back' she grinned

Izzie scowled and huffed a little 'Look Meredith, I'm sure Derek is charming and nice to you and your probably head over heals but he flirts, he makes girls think he is the loveliest guys in the world, I don't know what's going on with you two but he will hurt you. Do you really think he wants to be with a 17 year old school girl.'

Meredith could feel tears building. 'Nothing is going on between us ok, were friends nothing more, now I have homework to do, if you'll excuse me' she said turning around and heading inside slamming the door behind her.

Who does she think she is Meredith cursed inside her head. Derek wasn't just saying these things. They were in love. She stormed around the house trying to think. She had to talk to Derek. They needed to sort this out. How dare Izzie say they were still together, How dare she put her and Derek's relationship down as if it was nothing to him. She didn't know how her and Derek were together, The way he gazes into her eyes when they make love. They way they make each other laugh, the way they are so comfortable around each other.

She flipped her phone open and dialled his number. It rang twice and he picked up.

'Meredith' He said

'Derek' she said back choking back tears

'What's wrong?' He asked worried

Meredith paused and just held the phone.

'Meredith, talk to me' He pleaded.

'Izzie, is at your house, she came over when she saw me arrive home'

'Oh'

'Derek, She said you and her were still together, she laughed at me that we are friends, she said you and her are working through things and that you flirt with a lot of girls and make them fall in love with you' panic was rising in her voice.

'Mer, calm down please. I will come over and see you soon, I'm nearly home, let me get rid of her and I will be over, ok?'

'Ok' she said and hung the phone up.

She headed up stairs to change her clothes before Derek turned up. Looking out her window she saw him pull into his drive way. Izzie came out the front door and tried to kiss him. Pushing her away he was saying something to her. Meredith was to far away to hear. Izzie then stormed to her car and got in and drove away. Meredith couldn't help but smile. Maybe Derek did really love me she thought.

She headed down the stairs and to the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door.

Going to the door she opened it and Derek was standing there leaning up against the door frame. 'Hey' he said

Meredith just looked at him. She had tears well up in her eyes, She wiped them away and stepped aside to let him through. She shut the door and turned to face him. Derek walked up to her and held her face and kissed her hard. Her whole body felt on fire. He entered his tongue in her mouth and pushed her back against the wall. She kissed back and slipped her arms around his neck. Derek pulled up her top and slowly lifted it over her head. Smiling at her he started kissing her neck from the ear licking down to her collar bone. 'Oh god Derek' she cried out.

Meredith tugged on his shirt and he ripped it off throwing it on the floor. He lifted her tiny body up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the living from and they fell on the couch. Derek stopped and looked at her. 'What?' she giggled

'Your so beautiful' is all he said and kissed her again hard. He moved down and un-zipped her skirt, sliding it to the ground. He licked his finger and started rubbing Meredith's pleasure spot, moving down he found it with his mouth and licked it fast and hard. 'Oh fuck Derek' She screamed as she Came fast.

He moved up to her face and kissed her again. Spreading her legs he entered her. Moving in and out at a slow pace he didn't take his eyes off her once. There eyes danced around each other as they moaned in pleasure. 'Fuck you feel amazing' Derek praised and his pace picked up.

'Oh god Derek I'm coming again………oh fuck' she screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and tensed up.

Derek smiled and kissed her again. He released as well shortly after 'Oh god Mer, Oh Shit' he cried in pure pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her and rested his head on his chest. 'You were amazing Derek' Meredith grinned stroking his black locks.

'I love you' Derek said looking up at her 'I don't want anyone else, just you' and he kissed her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you like this chapter. 

Friday came along and Meredith and Derek had spent every night together. He had helped her with her homework and cooked her dinner while she watched. Careful to stay far away form the actual cooking part. They were happy. At school they kept there distance from each other put always said hi to each other and Derek would find her in the library studying so they would sit and talk for an hour.

Meredith was just leaving for school when her mother pulled into the drive way in her black jeep wrangler. Hopping out she looked upset. Meredith walked up to her and smiled. She always smiled since being with Derek

'Hey mom'

Ellis just looked at her and frowned walking past her and into the house

Meredith turned and looked at her shaking her head. 'What a bitch' she sighed out loud. Turning around she headed to her car. She looked over to Derek's place and he had gone. She jumped in her car and headed to school.

Getting to school she found a park and headed in to class. Looking at her watch she realised she was running late for first period. 'Shit' She cursed and started running. She jogged round Cblock and Dblock and headed for the gym at the back of the school. Racing round the corner she came face to face with Derek. Knocking in to each, her books went flying and there heads collided yet again.

'Awww Fuck!' she yelled rubbing her head

Derek looked at her and laughed 'I could give you a detention for swearing you know'

She stopped rubbing and looked up at him 'This is the second time we have done this, perhaps you should see an optometrist about your eyes' she grinned teasing him

Derek grinning from ear to ear shook his head 'You're a funny girl'

'Yeah I know, that's why you cant resist me' and with that she picked up her books and strutted past him turning back for her final words 'By Mr Sheppard, I'll see you later' And she winked and picked up her pace again to get to class. Derek just laughed and walked on. God She was perfect he thought. They clicked and they had only known each other weeks but he felt like he knew her and she knew him.

Lunch came around and Meredith made her way to the field where she met Christina most days. Throwing her bag down she collapsed onto the grass and laid down, closing her eyes she sighed. Christina stopped reading and glanced over at her. 'What's up?' she asked

'Nothing' Meredith sighed

'Fair enough' and she went back to her book

Meredith sat up and smiled at Christina 'Soooo, you got a date for prom yet?'

Christina put her book down and sat up 'Umm yes I do actually, This guy Preston asked me to go, I have not said yes yet but I think I want to. But seriously Mer his name is Preston, who names someone Preston'

Meredith laughed and pushed her lightly 'Seriously'

'What about you, it's only a week away and this is the first time you have brought it up' Christina questioned

'Yeah I don't think I will go, I'm not really the prom type and plus I don't have a date' She answered. She really wanted to go with Derek more than anything but she knew that wasn't an option. And if she couldn't go with him then she didn't really want to bother.

'Mer you have to go' Christina whined 'Go with mark'

Meredith frowned; she didn't want to go with mark. He would think she was interested and she was not at all.

'Yeah maybe' she lied.

They both lied back down and enjoyed the rest of lunch in the sun.

Meredith arrived home in the afternoon and decided to do her homework before Derek got home. She headed to the kitchen. Her mother was standing over the stove cooking. Meredith sniggered to herself and dropped her bag on the counter and took a seat. 'Hi mom'

'Meredith I need you to run to the store and get some wine, I have a guest coming over for dinner and I am running out of time'

Meredith got up from her chair 'Who is coming over?'

'Just a friend, I need you to go out, go and stay with Christina, you will just get in the way' She stated

Meredith just stood there and frowned. She could feel tears building up in her eyes. Her mum was absent sure but now it just felt like she had no mother at all.

She just stood there in silence looking at her mother

'Meredith' she said snapping her out of her daze

Meredith felt a tear fall; slowly slipping down her face she quickly wiped it away. 'Yeah' she said

'Go and get the wine, you know what I like'

'Um, yeah ok' She mumbled pulling out her purse from her bag and moving to the door.

She made it outside the door and the tears started flowing. Her mother had always been busy at the hospital and was never really around but when she was she always made the effort but the last year she didn't give her the time of day. She had no one. No brothers and sisters, No dad, and now she felt like she really had no mum. She had Derek but he probably wouldn't stick around. No one else did.

Walking to her car Derek was just getting out of his, He waved 'Meredith' getting her attention. She looked up at him and opened her car door and got in. He was surprised by this and knew something was wrong. He jogged over and tapped on her window. She turned her head and looked him deep in his blue eyes. He saw the tears and motioned to roll down the window. She turned her car on and slowly rolled down her manual window to half way.

Derek stood back and frowned 'What's wrong Mer?'

Meredith turned her head and back towards the steering wheel. 'I'm fine Derek, I'm just heading out to get some wine for my mum'

Derek cocked his head to the side and sighed 'Meredith, Talk to me, you are crying'

'My mum does not want me. She never notices me. I'm supposed to get her wine and then go out. Whenever she is home I have to go out. I don't think I have had an actual conversation with her in about a year. I have no father, he didn't want me. I have no one' She spluttered through the tears. Her breathing had increased and she was started to loose control of herself. Derek had to calm her down. He opened her door and crouched down beside her. Putting his hand on her thigh and rubbed it softly.

'Mer you need to calm down' he soothingly said

He never realised what her family life was like until now. He had never really asked. She never talked about it. He knew her mother was a famous surgeon but he knew nothing about her father or why he was not around.

Meredith turned and looked at him for the first time since she had wound down her window. She wiped away her tears and pulled her hair back. 'Sorry' was all she said

'Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be, I never knew things were this hard, you seem so strong' he said still rubbing her thigh.

She closed her eyes and pushed back more tears.

'My dad left when I was 4, he found a new wife and a new life with out me. He didn't want me' she trembled

Derek didn't know what to say, He had never seen Meredith so worked up.

'Come on, Lets go inside, I have a bottles of wine in my cellar, you can pick one and take it back to your mum and then come and stay with me.' He suggested grabbing her hand and lighting tugging her to get out of the car.

She pulled herself out and slammed the door. She was a mess, and Derek should not of seen her like this. She slowly walked up Derek's driveway and they headed inside. Derek led her down to the cellar and opened the door for her.

'Pick one' he said and followed her in. She moved around the room until she found the chardonnay. She saw her mother's favourite and picked up a bottle of it.

'Your mother has very expensive taste' Derek chuckled

'Yeah' was all she said

Derek walked up to her and smiled. He placed his hands behind her back and kissed her softly. She moved her face in and kissed him back. There tongues intertwined and he could taste the tear drops on his taste buds. He hated seeing her like this and just wanted to reassure her he was not going anywhere.

Her hands moved from the sides of her and made there way up to his face where one hand cupped his cheek and the other around the back of his head. There kissing intensified and Meredith soon found her hand down his pants stroking his hard member. 'Oh god Mer' Derek moaned in pleasure as she worked his erection back and forth. Derek's hand started to wander. He moved one up her skirt and found her wet panties. Pulling them to the side he entered his fingers into her and started stroking her pleasure spot. She moaned loudly and he could feel her body start to tremble as she got closer to orgasm. Meredith stopped and looked at him. She smiled a grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the wall. He pushed her hard up against the wall as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waste. Derek quickly used one hand to unzip his jeans and pull out his throbbing erect cock ready to dive into Meredith's wet opening. She slid her skirt up around her waste and pulled her panties to the side. He entered her hard and she let out a cry 'Oh my fucking god' There bodies worked rhythmically as Derek delved deeper into her maker her scream louder. She grabbed his thick long locks and screamed out in pleasure. Derek moved in and out of her at pace, knowing she liked it hard and fast. Soon They both released and Meredith legs wrapped tight around his waste. Trembling Derek moved his body against hers and kissed her deep and slow. Sweat was building up as there bodies stayed clung together. They both got there breath back and he pulled out of her and put her down. Her legs were wobbly. She regained composure and pulled her skirt down. Derek did up his zip. He came face to face with her and cupped her face.

'Meredith that was amazing, Fuck you make me feel like never before'

Meredith giggled. God he loved that giggle he thought. It was infectious

'It was amazing Der, you are amazing' and she kissed him

They continued to stand there just holding each other when Meredith finally remembered where they were and why.

'Fuck' She cursed 'I have to get this wine to my mom, She will be freaking'

She started to panic and grabbed the bottle of wine and raced towards the front door. Derek followed her and grabbed her hand just before she reached the front door. Spinning her around he kissed her again 'Don't be long' he said and let her go.

Later that night Meredith and Derek were watching TV when her phone started ringing. Sexy back filled the room. Meredith picked it up and checked the caller ID. 'Private number' she said turning to Derek

'Answer it' Derek motioned at the phone

Flipping it open she hesitantly put it up to her ear. 'Hello'

'Meredith, its Mark'

Meredith sighed and lightly threw herself against Derek's sitting body and relaxed against him.

'What do you want mark' she asked

Derek's ears pricked up as tried to listen. He was jealous of mark. He knew he didn't have to be but he kept pushing his luck with Meredith.

'I want to take you to prom' He announced

'Prom?' she questioned 'I wasn't going to go Mark'

Silence on the other end

'Hello' Meredith said wondering if he was still there.

'Yeah, look I have about 100 girls wanting me to ask them, but I want to take you so please just say yes, I don't want to have to use bribes and black mail tactics again' he threatened.

Meredith looked up at Derek knowing he had heard. He nodded his head for a yes and went back to watching TV. Meredith sighed deeply 'Fine Mark but don't think for a second that anything will be happening with us.'

Mark laughed 'Ok Mer, whatever you say. See you at school gorgeous' and he hung up.

Meredith sat up and looked at Derek. 'I'm sorry this keeps happening'

'Its ok, anything for us to be together' He smiled and kissed her softly

He pulled away and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest

'Your mom Does not know what she is missing out on, you are funny and beautiful and smart and the best company and very very kissable' he grinned

She looked up at him and smiled 'Thanks' and they kissed softly.

_**Hey guys, Hope you like this chapter. Please review…**___

_**Next chapter will be PROM so stay tuned k**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**_

Prom night came around. Meredith was in her room getting ready with Christina. She had chosen a black strapless knee length gown. It was ruffled from the chest down to her waist and tight and fitting down to her knees. She slipped into it and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Mer you look hot, Mark is going to die when he sees you' Christina said looking up at her.

Meredith just sighed and started with her hair. She pulled her curler out and started working on it. Curling it bit by bit.

She finished up and applied some makeup and lip gloss. Stepping back she looked at herself again. 'Ok' she said out loud 'I'm ready for prom'

They headed down stairs and into the kitchen. Meredith went straight to fridge and pulled out a bottle of tequila and cracked the lid. She pulled out 2 shot glasses from the cabinet and poured 2 shots.

'That's what I'm talking about' Christina smiled and held up her shot glass to toast with Meredith.

'Here's to prom' Meredith sighed with little enthusiasm and downed her shot. She felt it slide down and into the pit of her stomach. She felt her eyes start to water as it burned her throat. She quickly poured another and threw it back.

'Shit Mer, you don't want to be completely toasted before we even get there' Christina laughed

Meredith giggled 'There is no alcohol at this thing so I want to be at least a little bit pissed to get through this night'

'Fair enough, let's have another' Christina grinned and held up her glass.

They downed another and sat there with grins on there faces. They were slightly drunk. Meredith's head was a little fuzzy and she was felling the tequila. She had not eaten all day. They were about to have another when Meredith's phone starting ringing. Looking at caller ID she saw it was Derek. Getting up form her stool she looked at Christina 'I got to take this, it's my mum' she lied and flipped the phone open and walked into another room

'Hey'

'Hey to you to' Derek beamed into the phone.

'How's pre-prom going?' He asked

Meredith sighed deeply 'I wish I was going with you' she whined

'I know, me to Mer. But I will be there. Save me a dance?'

A smile crept on Meredith face; maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She would still see Derek, and they could have a dance.

'Yeah of course' she grinned into the phone.

'Ok, well I'm heading there now, ill see you there?'

'Ok' Meredith said

'I bet you look absolutely gorgeous'

Meredith blushed 'You will have to wait to find out'

'See you soon beautiful' he said and hung up

Meredith made her way back into the kitchen where Christina had poured another shot each. 'Cheers' she said handing Meredith hers and picking her own up throwing it back. Just then they heard a car horn.

'Shit it's the boys' Christina cursed and they jumped up and headed for the door. Jumping in the Awaiting limo; Meredith glanced over at mark who was smirking at her with a smug arrogant smile.

'Meredith you look amazing' He grinned moving closer to her.

She pulled herself away from him so they weren't touching and sat back in the seat and looked out the window thinking of Derek.

'Who's up for Champaign' mark nudged her bringing her out of her daze. She looked up at him holding 4 glasses and bottle of sparkling wine in his hand.

'Do fish swim, fill them up' Christina laughed

'Meredith?' Mark asked looking at her

A small smile crept up on her face as she accepted the full glass from Mark.

'Sure, why not' she said as she poured it into her mouth and sculling back the whole glass.

'Meredith you're going to be wasted by the time we get there'

Meredith glanced over at Christina and giggled. 'I will be fine, were supposed to be having fun. And this is fun'

They arrived at there destination about 20 minutes later. They headed inside. Mark grabbing Meredith's hand on the way in. She cringed but held his hand back. She had to do this she thought. For her and Derek.

They stepped inside and walked into the main entrance. Meredith gasped as she looked around. There were ice sculptures set all around and about 1000 black and silver balloons strung up. The tables were set out with candles and beautiful mantle piece settings. It was Beautiful. She had never been to a prom so she was amazed by the set up.

'Should we get a table?' Mark asked and slightly pulled Meredith and started walking towards a table. Christina and Preston followed and they picked a seat at the back of the stage. Mark got up and leaned over into Meredith's ear 'I'll be right back, do you want a drink?'

Meredith felt a little drunk and couldn't quite think straight 'Yeah ok' she smiled

Mark headed off and soon he was out of sight. Meredith got up and decided to go and look for Derek. Walking around she spotted him standing with another teacher she recognised. It Mrs Walker from Gym class. She was athletic and built. Muscles protruded through her dress. Meredith sniggered to herself every time she looked at her. Walking up she discretely brushed her shoulder against Derek's and kept walking, turning around about 5 meters later. He noticed straight away. He glanced up at her with his big blue eyes and he nearly stopped breathing. She was absolutely beautiful. He just kept staring at her; mouth slightly open. A small smile appeared on his lips and he flirted with his eyes with her. Her knees nearly gave way as he continued to stare at her.

Derek politely finished his conversation that he wasn't paying much attention to anyway and walked over to where Meredith stood.

'Wow….you look…oh my god you look breath taking' Derek stumbled to get out

Meredith giggled 'Thanks'

Derek continued to just stare at her with a dazed smile on his face.

'So…you're having fun?' She asked

'Now that you're here'

She giggled again, god he loved that infectious giggle

'So I'm announcing prom queen soon' Derek grinned

'Oh wow, what an honour' Meredith chuckled

They just stood there gazing into each others eyes. Getting lost in each others souls.

They finally snapped out of it when mark appeared and threw his arm around Meredith's shoulder

'How's it Shep?'

Derek frowned and looked over to the man who had his hand on his Meredith

'Just great Mark, if you'll excuse me I have to go' looking at Meredith he gave a half smile 'Have a great night' and walked past them and into the crowd.

Mark turned to Meredith and chuckled 'He didn't seem too happy did he?'

Meredith just sighed and walked away to find Christina.

An hour into it the music suddenly stopped. Meredith had not seen Derek in a little while and was beginning to think he had left. She knew he was upset about Mark. She needed to talk to him.

Stepping up on stage Derek pulled the microphone into his hand and tapped on it to get everyone's attention. Meredith stopped and looked up at him. His eyes found hers and she smiled up at him. He grinned back and started talking into the microphone.

'Alright guys, Quiet down….' He waited 'Ok so me and Mrs Sanders are here to announce prom king and prom queen, there were a lot of nominees this year but only 2 winners' he stopped and Mrs Sanders opened her envelope and Derek handed her the microphone.

'And prom king this year goes to…..Mark Sloan' She yelled

Cheers and wolf whistles were heard throughout the hall as mark made his way up to the stage. With a huge grin he winked at Meredith as Mrs Sanders placed the crown on his head.

Derek's eyes went to Meredith's; she was looking at mark smiling up at him. His blood boiled. Was she interested in Mark?

Derek Approached the front of the stage and started opening his envelope, Hoping like hell Meredith didn't win. Sure she deserved to and she was the most gorgeous women he had ever seen but if she won she would have to have the first dance with mark. And he really dreaded the thought. Grabbing the microphone back he looked down at the crowd. Locking eyes with Meredith he pulled out the piece of paper and read the name to himself. He sighed deeply and looked back up

'And prom queen this year….is Meredith grey'

Meredith gasped and looked around. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Christina walked up to her and smacked her on the shoulder

'I nominated you' she laughed 'go get your crown and your king'

Meredith started walking up to the stage. She was speechless. She got to the top and her eyes fell on Derek's. He looked showed no emotion at all. Walking up to her he placed the crown on her head and whispered 'Congratulations Mer' and stepped back; never taking his eyes off hers. Stepping back she took her eyes off his and faced the crowd. She couldn't help but feel happy she won. But she wished it was Derek who was her king.

'Now the king and queen will have there first dance' Derek announced and put the microphone down.

Meredith and mark stepped off the stage and an opening formed on the dance floor for them. Mark moved in and wrapped his arms around her. Meredith hesitantly reciprocated and they moved slowly to the music.

'So king and queen huh, meant to be Id say' Mark whispered in her ear.

'Don't think that for one second anything is going to happen between us' Meredith snarled.

Mark laughed 'You certainly are a challenge Meredith grey'

Meredith sighed and looked up at the stage where Derek just stood. He was still there; looking down at the pair dancing. A sad defeated look played on his face as he just stared. Then he turned and exited down the stairs and out of Meredith's sight.

Prom was wrapping up and Meredith was starting to get tired. She hadn't seen Derek since her dance with Mark. Her and Mark were sitting there talking to a couple of her friends when she spotted him leaving through the exit. Quickly she got up

'I'll be right back' she said to Mark and headed in his direction hoping to catch him.

'Mr Sheppard' she yelled as she chased him into the car park

Derek turned around and stopped, waiting for Meredith to catch up to him.

'You're leaving?' she asked out of breath

'Yeah, pretty tired and have a lot to do tomorrow'

Meredith sighed 'Look Der, I'm sorry about tonight, I didn't ask to be prom queen and I really didn't want to go with Mark'

'Meredith, I'm fine. You look like you're having fun, maybe you should get back'

'Derek you're not fine. I can see it in your eyes. Talk to me'

Derek ran his hand threw his hair and cleared his throat 'Mer. I'm your teacher, I'm older than you and what were doing is completely not allowed. But fuck I'm in love with you. You're all I think about all day. You're all I want to wake up to every morning. I want you, but I don't know if this can work. Seeing you tonight with your friends, you were having a good time and even with mark you were really enjoying yourself. Maybe that's what you should be doing. I don't want to ruin your future and your fun.'

Meredith could feel the tears burning in her eyes threatening to come out. She swallowed hard and looked into his deep blue eyes.

'Derek, I don't care about them in there. I went to this stupid thing because Mark forced me to. Ok I enjoyed parts of it but this means nothing. I love you to.'

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Derek put his hand to her face and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

'Don't cry' he whispered

'Look I know I'm some dumb 17 year old girl who is immature and probably drinks more than she should but I know what love is and I know I want you.' She cried

'Shhhhh' Derek soothed her; rubbing her shoulder 'You're not a dumb 17 year old, you're beautiful and smart and ridiculously good in bed' he grinned

A smile crept up into her tear strained face 'Yeah I know'

Derek laughed 'You ok?'

'Are we ok?' she asked back

Derek sighed and put his hand through her hair 'yeah were ok'

Meredith smiled 'Good, stop freaking me out then'

They heard footsteps behind them and sprung around to find Mark standing there with a smile playing on his lips.

'This looks cozy'

Derek stepped away form Meredith and pulled his keys out of his pants pocket

'Just leaving, have a good night kids' he said and walked away to his car

Mark turned to Meredith and frowned 'So truth time, you don't want me, you don't seem to want anything other than your Mr McDreamy, tell me what the hell is going on?'

Meredith blushed and pushed Mark away 'None of your god damn business Mark' and she stormed away to find Christina. Her prom was over.

She searched for Christina everywhere and finally found her in the toilets in front of the mirror.

'Hey' she said walking up and standing next to her in front of the mirror

'I have my freakin period, how the fuck am I supposed to get laid if I have my freakin period' she cursed

'That sucks'

'Yeah it does, I'm going to go get wasted, you keen?'

Meredith stood there in a day dream. When was the last time she had her period…She didn't ever think about it. It just came and then went but thinking now; she had not had it in a while. In about 6 weeks.

'Oh fuck' she yelled

'What?' Christina looked at her in shock

'I think I might be pregnant!'

_**Ok guys. Hope you like this. Reviews if you do **__****_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry about the long wait. Here Is the new chapter

Meredith paced up and down the girls toilets in her prom dress. She ran her hands through her hair.

'Fuck' she screamed out in frustration

Christina walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, sympathetically she rubbed it slowly

'It's going to be ok Mer, you don't even know if you are'

Meredith looked up at her. Tears falling on the brim of her eyes. Slowly she moved against the wall and slid down it and rested her head on her knees that were up around her chest.

'No I don't know if I am, but my period is never late and I have not been the that careful if you know what I mean'

Christina took her shoes off and sat next to Meredith on the cold toilet floor, She was her best friend and person and she needed her. This was not going to be good if she was pregnant.

'I didn't even know you were seeing someone' She whispered

Meredith looked up from the floor 'Im sorry, I wanted to tell you but its not exactly the most normal relationship you would think'

'Try me'

Meredith had to tell her. She was sick of keeping it a secret. What she and Derek had was out of this world and her best friend should know about it. And if she was pregnant then she would need her best friend around. She just hoped Christina would understand and support her decision to be with Derek.

'Well I.' She struggled to get words out 'I've been seeing someone I shouldn't. He is older and well…….'

'Mer, Just tell me, spit it out' Christina said getting impatient

'I've been sleeping with Mr Sheppard' She whispered and hesitated to make eye contact with Christina

'WHAT?? AS IN OUR TEACHER MR SHEPPARD?' She yelled and got up off the floor. She started pacing up and down the toilet just like Meredith had previously been doing. She stopped and looked at Meredith still sitting on the floor.

'You have been fucking our teacher? How long?'

'I don't know, around 4 months'

'Shit Mer! And now you might be pregnant with him, what the hell are you going to do?'

Meredith's tears came flooding back and spilt out. She hugged her legs again.

'I don't know Christina, I love him so much and I know I shouldn't and if anyone found out he would loose his job, But I love him and I cant stop. He treats me like no thing else matters, like im his everything. We click and we have from the moment we meet'

Christina was speechless, She just stood there hands on her hips looking at Meredith

'So what the fuck are you going to do if your pregnant Mer, Your mum is going to kill you, and do you really think Derek is going to want to have a baby with his student, Christ Mer'

Meredith sat there in silence tears falling freely. Christina saw how upset she was and immediately felt guilty about the rant she just threw at her. She kneeled beside her and hugged her. Meredith let go of legs and hugged her back.

'It will be ok, Im here for you, we will find out if you are and go from there ok'

'Ok' Meredith choked out through her tears.

The next morning Meredith woke up in an un-familiar place, She looked around the room and realised it was Christina's bedroom. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and thought back to the night before. It dawned on her the conversation she had with Christina and the fact she may be pregnant. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over and through herself back down on the bad; face into the pillow.

She suddenly heard her phone blearing from her handbag.

Taking it out she saw Derek's name flashing on the screen. 'Shit' she cursed

'Hi' she said flipping the phone open

'Hi Mer' He said back

Silence

'So, you didn't come over last night. Is everything ok?' he asked concerned

Meredith hesitated 'yeah everything is fine. I stayed at Christina's'

'Ok, well how about dinner tonight and a DVD, you can pick and I won't moan and whine' he laughed

'I'm busy tonight sorry, I have a thing' she lied

'A Thing?'

'Yeah just a thing with Christina'

'Are you sure you are ok Mer?'

'Yeah im fines, Ill talk to later ok' she said and hung up not giving him a chance to say anything else. This was not his fault and she felt guilty as hell for lying to him and being very short with him. But she needed to find out the truth before she could face him again.

Meredith and Christina headed to the nearest chemist. They entered and casually started looking around hoping they didn't see anyone they knew. They found the isle where the pregnancy tests lived.

Christina looked at the selection of tests and frowned 'Do people really need this much of a choice just to find out if there up the duff or not, seriously!'

Meredith couldn't help but giggle a little, she felt like shit but Christina always knew how to make her laugh.

'Just pick one already, grab 3' Meredith said and turned around looking at children's nappies and food on the shelf opposite.

Christina grabbed 3 boxes and nudged Meredith's shirt 'Ok let's go'

They quickly went through the checkout and practically ran back to the car.

'So, back to my place?' Christina asked starting up the engine

'No, lets do it at mine; my mum will be at work'

They drove in silence most of the way to Meredith's. Finally Christina looked over at Meredith gazing out the window.

'So…..How did it happen?'

'Which part?'

'All of it'

Meredith sat up straight and turned down the music. 'I accidently knocked into him on his first day at school, and then I found he was my neighbour, we spent time together and we just hit it off. We fell in love, I can't explain it' She trailed off and looked out the window

'Meredith, It seems like you really do have something with McDreamy but you have to think here, What will happen if everyone finds out and what if you are pregnant. Not everyone is going to be as understanding as me'

'I know, I know. But I love him'

Christina pulled into Meredith's driveway and they both got out. They started heading inside when Meredith looked over and Saw Derek coming out of his front door. He saw her and there eyes locked. Meredith quickly broke the gaze and rushed inside.

Derek stood at his car door looking over at where he just saw her. She looked tired and upset. He wanted to go over there and talk to her but he saw Christina with her so knew not to. He would try later.

They got upstairs and into Meredith's room. Christina opened the brown paper bag that the tests were in and pulled one out.

'Here, go' She said to Meredith handing her the test.

Meredith was nervous, What if she was pregnant, She started panicking. Christina realised this and sat her on the bed. She placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

'Calm down Mer, you can do this, whatever the result we can deal with it'

'Ok' Meredith breathed deeply

She got up and headed to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her she started opening the test. She pulled out the instructions and started reading.

A couple of minutes later she was peeing on a stick over the toilet. Placing it on the bathroom counter she opened the door and walked back into her bedroom.

'So we wait' Meredith simply said and sat on the bed.

'How long?' Christina asked

'4 minutes'

'Ok well let's go and get a drink'

Just as Meredith was about to agree and get up her phone vibrated from he bag.

Taking it out she flipped it open. It was a text message from Derek

Derek: Hey baby, I hope you're ok. Please talk to me. Love you xx

'McDreamy?' Christina questioned

'Yeah'

Meredith flipped the phone shut and threw it on the bed. And followed Christina out the dor.

They got back 5 minutes later. Meredith went straight to her bed and laid down.

'You check, I just can't' she pleaded to Christina

'Ok' she replied and headed into the bathroom.

Christina walked up to the counter and grabbed the test. Looking down she saw the result. She slowly picked it up and read it over and over just to make sure what it read was right. She looked up and into the mirror and saw Meredith standing there holding herself up in the door frame.

'So?' she asked nervously

Christina turned around and walked up to Meredith and handed her the test.

Meredith looked down and saw the result.

'I need to see Derek' Meredith said clutching the test. And Turned around the headed to Dereks.


	15. Chapter 15

Meredith walked up to Derek's door. She was trembling as she held her hand up to knock. Slowly she knocked lightly and stepped back waiting for Derek to open the door. She had no idea what to say to him or why she was even here. She had ignored him and blown him off earlier in the day and didn't know if he was talking to her at all.

Derek heard door and got off the couch to open it, He was praying it was Meredith. He needed to talk to her, She seemed upset when he spoke to earlier.

Opening the door he saw her. She had sad eyes and stood back from the door like she wanted to turn and run for the hills.

'Mer, are you ok?'

Meredith looked at him and then back down to the ground.

'I um……..' she hesitated 'Can I come in' She whispered

'Of coarse you can' He replied and opened the door to her and stepped to the side.

Meredith stepped inside the door and Derek closed it behind her.

She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to do this to him. Slowly she raised her head and there eyes locked. Derek could see the pain. Tears welled up into her eyes and she ripped her eyes off his and focused on the wall behind him.

'I need to talk to you' She trembled

'Ok' He simply said

Meredith walked into the living room and sat down, Derek followed closely behind.

Looking around the room she didn't know where to start.

'Derek, there is something I need to tell you'

Derek reached out and placed his hand over hers. Shivers ran down her spine at his touch. She looked up at him and a single tear ran down her check.

'Meredith, What's wrong? You need to tell me, your scaring me. Whatever it is I can help' he said worriedly

Meredith looked down at his hand resting on top of hers. Tell him Meredith, Tell him. He needs to know she kept repeating in her head.

'It's nothing, I'm sorry. Must just be getting my period'

She slowly leaned in and kissed him softly. He reacted and moved closer to her and kissed her back. His tongue entered her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him. Derek was soon on top of her, He lifted himself off her and un-buttoned her shirt, Removing it he tossed it on the floor and found her breasts with his mouth. Sucking on her erect nipples she let out a soft moan. Derek looked up at her to see she had her eyes closed and mouth open obviously pleasured by what he was doing.

He moved down her body and un-zipped her pants and slid them off. Finding her Clit and moved his mouth down to it and started licking her juices. Soon Meredith was moaning soft noises as his licking got quicker.

'Oh Fuck Der, I'm Cuming' She screamed as her legs tensed up and she moaned in pure ecstasy. Derek knew exactly where her spot was and how to work it. He knew her body and what she liked. Meredith loved that about him. There bodies worked together as one.

Derek moved up to her face and kissed her softly.

'That was your special treat baby' He said as he stroked her hair away from her face.

She smiled genuinely and pulled his face down to hers

'I love you Derek, you have no idea how much' she whispered and kissed him hard

The next morning Meredith was getting ready for school when her phone started ringing from her pocket

She didn't even look at the caller ID; flipping the phone open

'Hello' She answered

'Hey Its Chris'

'Oh hey, Sorry I didn't call yesterday. I was at Derek's and didn't really get a chance'

'Did you tell him?' Christina asked getting straight to the point of the phone call

'No, I can sort this myself. He doesn't need to know'

Christina went silent on the other end of the phone

'Christina' Meredith questioned

'Meredith' She all of a sudden screamed 'You are pregnant with his child! He needs to know. Now I know its hard and things could turn ugly but you need to tell him'

Meredith's eyes welled up and she plopped down on her bed.

'I can't Chris, I don't want to loose him.' She cried

'Look, Ill talk to you at school' she said and hung up.

Meredith closed her phone and headed down stairs to leave for school.

She had first period with Derek this morning which she was not looking forward to. She had to tell him. He had a right to know. She didn't even know if she was going to keep the baby. She was 17 about to be 18 and was planning on going to college next year. This was not the time to have a baby. And especially for Derek. He was her teacher and if everybody found out his career would be over.

She reached the classroom and poked her head in. No one else was there yet except for Derek. She sighed and entered the room.

Derek looked up form his desk and saw Meredith walk in.

'Hey' He smiled

'Hey' she replied

He got up from his chair and walked over to her. Shutting the classroom door he turned to her and cocked his head giving her the McDreamy smile.

'What?' she smiled

'Oh nothing, Just thinking how beautiful you are'

Meredith blushed and looked away

He grinned and reached out and took her hand, checking to make sure no one else was coming in. 'Come over tonight'

She looked back up at him 'Ok'

He let go of her hand and went back to his desk. Meredith found her seat and pulled out her books. Others finally started making there way into the classroom and took there seats. Christina was the last one to arrive and found her seat next to Meredith's.

'So, this is weird' She said as she sat down.

'Yeah' Meredith frowned

Meredith left school after lunch and headed home, she couldn't be there. There was to much going on in her head to be there. She pulled into the driveway and got out of her car. Getting into her room she shut the door and flopped on her bed. So many things ran through her head. She was pregnant. Derek and her were pregnant. She was 17, he was her teacher. She shouldn't keep it, it was not fair to Derek or the baby. She had to tell him tonight. He needed to know.

Tears starting welling in her eyes and she lost all control. She started sobbing loudly. This was not supposed to happen. Curling into a ball she sobbed until there were no tears left finally falling asleep.

She woke up abruptly when she heard her phone ringing. She jumped up only to find it was dark outside. Quickly reaching for her phone she flipped it open.

'Hello'

'Mer, Its Derek, just was wondering if you're still coming over.'

Meredith rubbed her tear strained eyes and sat up out of bed.

'Yeah ill just shower and come over'

'ok'

Meredith showered and was soon making her way over to Derek's.

Knocking on the door he came quickly and opened it up to her. Smells filled her nostrils as she entered his house.

'Mmmmm that smells good, what is it?'

Derek took her hand and kissed it softly moving his way up to her mouth. Finding her mouth and kissed her tenderly. Meredith felt on fire as he touched her. She kissed him back entering her tongue into his mouth. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. 'I've wanted to do that to you all day' he smiled seductively

She smiled back and placed her hands on his face 'Me to' She whispered and kissed him again with deep passion. They stayed like wrapped in each others arms for a while until they smelt a burnt smoke come floating out of the kitchen.

'Oh Shit' Derek screamed letting go of Meredith and running to the kitchen. Meredith followed closely behind.

He pulled the burnt food; smoke steaming of it out of the oven.

'I'm sorry mer, the dinner is ruined'

'Why don't we just order a pizza or something' Meredith suggested.

'Yeah ok'

They walked into the living room and Meredith took a seat on the couch. Flipping on the TV she pretended to watch while everything that was going on went swirling around in her head. Now was the perfect opportunity to tell him. She had to.

Fidgeting with her hands she muted the TV and looked over to Derek who was reading the TV Guide.

'There is nothing on tonight' He moaned 'Maybe we could make it an early night' he winked at Meredith giving her a mischievous grin.

'I need to tell you something Derek' she blurted out.

Derek's slightly disappeared and he wrapped his hands around hers

'What is it Mer, you can tell me'

She took her hands out of his and stood up. Pacing up and down the room

'Look Derek, I have to tell you this. And I really don't want to. I can't even believe it myself. Everything is just so out of control and I can't breath and…….' Her hands flung up in the air and she started panicking. Derek jumped off the couch and wrapped his arms around her. 'Mer, Calm down, Please. You can tell me'

She felt the tears prickling her eyes. They started falling down her red flushed checks. Her whole body collapsed on Derek's as he lowered them to the carpet.

Holding her he wiped her tears away from her checks

'Derek I'm Pregnant'

-------

Derek's body went rigid and froze. His head started spinning. He had got Meredith pregnant. She was pregnant with his baby. She was his student. He loved her more than anything in this world and now she was pregnant.

Pulling Meredith away from himself he looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful green sparkle was gone and she looked terrified and sullen.

'Mer, Your Pregnant?' He asked. He needed to ask. He needed to make he wasn't hearing things and that she really did say she was.

Meredith's tears were flowing freely as she nodded her head.

She needed him and he needed her. They could get through this. He pulled her in and hugged her tight. Kissing the top of her head.

'This is going to be fine. We will get through this Mer, ok?'

Meredith wiped her tears away and sat up. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' He whispered

Meredith smiled a small weak smile. Derek held her hands and kissed her softly.

Meredith felt safe and warm in Derek's arms and when he kissed her she felt butterflies swirling in her the pit of her stomach.

Pulling away she smiled again this time Derek noticing the twinkle and fire in her eyes starting to return.

'Your not going to leave me and make me go through this alone?' She asked desperation evident in her voice. It was shaky and un-certain.

Derek laughed 'Meredith there is no way I'm leaving you. I love you! We can do this, I will be there.' He kissed her again 'Always'

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. 'I love you to'

_**Hey Guys, Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long for the last 2 chapters. Not sure where im going with this story line of her being pregnant. But well see what happens.**__** Review if you do **__****_


	16. Chapter 16

School had finished for Meredith; she was finally out of high school, Derek was grateful, now he could be with her whenever and wherever, they were having a baby together. But yet they still had not told anyone. The only one who knew about the pregnancy was Christina.

Meredith was lying on her bed listening to her iPod. Derek was out for the afternoon catching up with an old friend. She wasn't sure who, but she had heard him talking on the phone and heard him say the name Preston.

It had been 3 months since she had found out she was pregnant, she was now in her second trimester. It had been a rough time for her. Derek was there and supporting her but she felt like this was a mistake. Her body didn't like pregnancy. Throwing up 3-4 times a day was not Meredith' idea of a fun time. Stomaching food was never easy. Luckily coming out of her first trimester, it was starting to ease up.

Worry played on her mind; she knew she would really start to show soon. Her frame was tiny so she knew she would show earlier than most people.

Night time broke and Meredith got up to go and see if Derek had gotten home. She headed down stairs and out the back door. Her mother wasn't home; again. This suited her at the moment. She was pregnant and grumpy and did not need questions.

She reached Derek's house and knocked lightly on the door.

As the door opened and a face appeared, it was clear that it was not Derek.

'Um hi' She smiled politely not sure who the person was

'Hi' He grinned

'Is Derek here?' Meredith asked

'Yeah he is, he is just in the shower'

'Oh ok, well could you tell him I stopped by'

'Preston' the man said and held out his hand

'Meredith' she said following suit

'You could come in and wait, he shouldn't be long' Preston ushered his arm to let her in.

'Oh I don't want to intrude' Meredith hesitated

'You won't be Meredith; I was just about to leave anyway'

'Ok' Meredith smiled and entered Derek's place. She walked into the lounge and took a seat on the couch. A smile appeared on her lip as she remembered the fist time her and Derek kissed on this couch.

'So you and Derek, having a baby, that's a big step' Preston stated as he followed her into the lounge.

'He told you?'

'Yes, Derek and I have been friends for years. I'm happy for him.'

'Oh'

'Meredith' Derek grinned as her entered the lounge. His hair was wet and combed. Meredith's heart still raced when she looked at him.

'Hey' she grinned and walked up to Derek

They shared a small kiss, Meredith stepping back and sitting back down. She enjoyed sitting the last couple of months. Pregnancy had taken its toll on her body. And she got tired very quickly.

'So you meet Preston' Derek beamed

'Uh yes, he let me in'

'How was your day baby?' he moved over to her and sat next to her

'It was ok, a bit boring, but I only threw up once' she laughed lightly

'That's great' he said and moving his hand to her belly. He started rubbing it and moved his face down to it 'How's my boy?'

Meredith laughed and swatted his hand away 'It's going to be a girl Derek'

'That's what you think, but me and my boy have an understanding'

'Oh really' she laughed

They were in there own little world. Meredith was hesitant about this baby but Derek always made her smile when he talked about it and rubbed her baby bump.

'Ok guys, I'm going to take off' Preston spoke up

'Ok Preston, it was good to catch up' He smiled and they gave a quick hug to each other

'It was nice meeting you Meredith and good luck, I will see you around'

'Yeah nice meeting you to' She smiled

The next day Derek left for school, It was strange for him to be going to the place where he had fell in love with his student. He didn't think of her like that but that's exactly what had happened.

He was driving his normal route that he always did, he had left Meredith sound asleep in bed. He often watched her snore away. For such a tiny person she sure carried a lot of noise.

Derek stopped at an intersection when his cell phone violently rang form his bag. He reached over and pulled it out. It was not a number he recognised. Slowing his car down he flipped it open. For some reason her had a bad feeling.

'Derek speaking'

'Derek it Christina'

Derek's breath hitched up in his throat, why was Christina calling him, he knew she was Meredith best friend

'What is it Christina?' He stumbled getting his words out

'It's Meredith'

'Meredith' He copied what she had said. He could feel tears prickling his eyes, she hadn't even told him what was wrong yet he knew.

'She, she um'

'CHRISTINA, just tell me'

'Sorry' she whispered 'she just called me and im on my way over. She is bleeding, and pretty badly'

'Bleeding where?'

'Where do you think' Christina snapped

Derek's body went rigid and his mind went numb. The baby. She was bleeding and she was carrying there baby. He may loose his precious baby.

He swung the car around in one swift motion and slammed his foot on the accelerator and speed back to see her.

_**Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while. Im trying to write 3 stories and its hard. Anyway this is a short chapter, more action to come**_

_**Anyway read and review if you like otherwise don't…..**_


	17. Chapter 17

Panic set in as Derek rushed back to see Meredith, all he could think was that they would loose there baby. He was at least 5 minutes away maybe more depending on traffic. When he had left, she was fine. How did things change so suddenly?

Meredith lay on Derek's bed; she had awoken abruptly with intense stomach cramps. She had gotten up to go to the toilet and blood just seemed to flow out of her. Her body felt weak and her mind was racing. Her baby seemed to be in trouble. She instantly called her best friend Christina. It was her best option. She didn't want worry Derek, he had been so happy the last couple of months. He talked to Meredith's belly and was planning the baby's room. He had even brought a baby names book. It made Meredith smile at the thought. This had not been planned and the fact he had taken it in his stride and was now excited; well that made Meredith excited.

Flipping her phone open she dialled Christina's number

'Hey Mer, I'm on my way, I should be about 20 minutes' she instantly said, answering the phone

'Ok, I'm really scared Chris'

'Look, Derek will be there soon'

Meredith sat up in bed 'You called Derek! I did not want to tell him Chris, geez!'

'He has a right to know, and he can get there quicker than me'

'Whatever Christina, I asked you as a friend not to tell him'

Christina sighed, obviously her hormones were all over the place 'Ok Mer, I'm sorry, but he knows and is on his way'

'ok, I'll see you soon' Meredith snapped and hung up. She knew it was not Christina's fault; she was being a good friend.

Placing her phone on the bedside table she heard the front door slam, Derek was home.

'MEREDITH' he yelled searching the rooms 'MEREDITH'

'Derek I'm in here' She yelled at him

Reaching the room he walked in. The sheets had blood on them. Not a lot but he could tell things were not right. He had been to med school before deciding to be a teacher so he knew a bit about this.

He just looked into her green eyes, he could see the hurt she was in. walking over to her he sat next to her on the bed.

'What if we loose it' she cried tears finally surfacing

'Let's get you to hospital' Derek said putting his arms around her

'No I can't, what if my mother see's'

'Do you really want to risk losing your baby just because of your mother' Derek said stroking her face.

'No, no your right, but don't leave my side'

'I will never leave your side, ever. Things will be fine, this baby will be fine'

Meredith took his hand and cried into his shoulder 'I didn't even want this Derek, when I found out, it was like my whole world seemed to turned upside down and now, you are amazing. You make me excited about our baby. And now the thought of losing it terrifies me.'

Meredith had lost control and was sobbing uncontrollably. Derek acted calmly, standing her up he wrapped a towel around her body and moved her toward the front door. He got her in the car and flipped his phone open calling Christina.

'Is she ok?'

Derek ran his hand through his hair, 'well no, I'm taking her to Seattle grace, meet us there'

'Ok, see you soon' and she hung up

-----------------------

It had been an hour, the longest of Derek's life. The doctors had taken Meredith away to do tests and clean her up. Christina had arrived and had gone off with the doctors to be there for her. Pacing up and down he looked up to see Christina walking toward him. He couldn't read the expression playing on her face.

His body froze as she approached him. She slowly sat on the seat and patted for him to sit next to her.

'Derek………..'

'Yeah' Derek trembled

'There were two babies, Mer was having twins'

Derek gasped 'Two?'

'Yes'

'You said "were"'

Christina put his hand on top of his 'There were complications Derek, she wants to talk to you, it's not up to me.'

'Christina I need to know' He cried, tears had formed in his eyes

'One of them died' she whispered

'What…..but how, I don't…this just doesn't make sense' he bumbled

'I'm so sorry Derek'

'And what about the other one?'

Christina had regain composure, She was not used to dealing with soppy issues like this 'They seem to think he's fine, but they are going to do some more tests once they remove the other foetus'

'He?'

'Yes, he is a boy' she smiled

Derek emotions got the better of him. he could not control his sobs any longer.

'I have to see her' He cried

'Yeah of course, come on I'll take you down'

They walked down the corridor in silence. Derek had a thousand things racing through his head. They were supposed to be having twins. One had died and one lived on. He needed Meredith.

They reached the room and Christina stood to the side allowing him to enter. Peering in he saw her. Her fragile body lay with her back to him. He could hear small sobs coming from her. Slowly he crept over to her and placed his hand on her back, causing her to spin her body over. There eyes made contact and instantly tears formed all over again for Meredith and her body racked with pain.

'Mer, I'm so sorry. Christina told me'

'it had died pretty much at the beginning of my pregnancy, but had only just decided to come out now'

Derek kneeled down so there faces were inches apart 'We still have our little boy in there' he whispered forcing a smile

'Yeah we do' she cried, tears slowly subsiding

'Told ya it would be a boy' he joked trying to lighten the mood

Meredith couldn't help but smile at him. He always made her feel safe and loved and looked on the bright side.

'Is there anything I can get you?'

'just you' she whispered

Derek removed his shoes and slid into bed spooning Meredith. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and his hands instantly moved to her stomach. Tracing his fingers up and down it her kissed her head

'We have a beautiful little boy to think about. We lost one Mer but we will get through this ok, together'

'I know Der, '

……………………………

Derek had stepped out of Meredith room when she had drifted off to sleep, he made his way to the cafeteria in desperate need of coffee.

On his return to her room her heard yelling echoing threw the halls, Picking up his pace he neared her room and could hear Meredith and another woman yelling at each other.

Getting in the door the woman spun around and glared at Derek

'So you're the teacher who has been screwing my daughter'

_**Hey guys, pretty dramatic chapter. Looking forward to the next. Already in production…well in my head anyway**_

_**Hope you like it. Read and Review if you like it otherwise don't **__****_


End file.
